The Rosier Daughter
by Twitch666
Summary: Elvira Rosier is an orphan and has been taken in at the Malfoy's. When she goes to school with Draco she learns about a hidden secret within herself and the Dark Lord's plans to get her. Better then it sounds! Please Review!
1. Disclaimer

Sorry that this is a single chapter, but I forgot to put it in the first chapter of the story. I just wanted to say that I don't own anything in this story. I am just borrowing the world that J.K. Rowling wrote. The three songs that are in here belong to the artists that created them, Evanescence and Cradle of Filth. The only thing that I own are some of the characters and the plot. Please don't sue me.

To those that are going to read it thank you very much and remember to review if you like, I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks again.


	2. Meeting the Malfoys

Elvira Rosier had not had a normal life, even by the wizarding world. Her parents had died when she was six years old and she had witnessed Aurors kill them; she was the daughter of two Deatheaters. She had no relatives anywhere in the world and been living in and out of wizarding foster homes. She had been attending both Drumstrang and Beauxbatons for the past six years, three years each, and was now being transferred to a new school, Hogwarts, when she was being taken in by none other then the Malfoy Family. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been very good friends with Malice and Sinistra Rosier, and after all these years, the Ministry had finally allowed the Malfoys to take in Elvira. The Ministry kept a close eye on Elvira for she had a hidden power, though she did not know it, and this power could be for the power of good or evil. There would be a moment in her life where there would be dire consequences and seem hopeless that this power would be awakened…

Seventeen-year-old Elvira Rosier stood at the door to the huge Malfoy Manor, in Winslet, with a few trunks sitting behind her. The Manor was really quit beautiful. It was three stories high and was all painted black, which gave it a medievalish look. There were huge bay windows on the top story with little balconies on them. All the black curtains were closed, covering each window. The property was about 50 acres and had trees growing everywhere. There were fountains with serpents spouting water in little gardens on either side of the house. There was a gate at the end of the driveway that was black wrought iron and clearly had Slytherin written all over it. There was a snake on either side that was wrapped around the poles and in silver letters on top of the gate Malfoy was displayed.

'Oh Joy!' she thought to herself, 'The Malfoy's couldn't have been a better family. They think they are so high and mighty due to the fact that they're rich and pureblood. This should be fun.' She knocked on the door waiting for it to be answered.

The door finally opened revealing a little house elf in a tattered tea bag outfit. "Miss. Rosier we have all been waiting for you. Master Malfoy and Young Master Malfoy are not here though, but the Mistress is and she will help you.," the little elf said very dully. "Please come in Miss. Rosier, the Mistress is in the living room. She will be very pleased to have you here." The little elf said a spell and her trunks were lifted in the air and the elf walked in behind Elvira. The elf shut the door and started up the steps.

Elvira looked around and noticed that the Malfoy Manor was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. All the walls were painted black, as well as the staircase. The carpet was black and it covered the entire floor leading up to the stairs and up them. From the ceiling hung a silver crystal chandelier lit with candles. There were tapestries hanging on the walls, from what Elvira could tell they were of the Malfoy family from generations back.

'I could get used to this very quickly.' Elvira thought to herself looking around at the numerous statues that decorated the room.

Another house elf that seemed to come out of nowhere appeared in front of her. "Miss. Rosier, this way please. The Mistress is waiting for you." Elvira nodded and allowed the elf to lead her through the house to the living room. As before everything was black, with tapestries, candles, and a chandelier. There was a roaring fire in the stone fireplace. Scattered around the room was two black leather couches, two black leather loveseats, and two black armchairs, with green through pillows on each one.

A woman with deep purple robes was sitting in one of the loveseats. She had a small frame with waist length light brown hair. She had bright blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin. She was quit beautiful with a warm smile. She looked up and saw Elvira standing there. She stood up and came over to her and gave her a hug, which Elvira returned politely.

"Welcome Elvira. My name is Narcissa, but feel free to call me what you wish. I'm sorry that my husband and son aren't here to greet you, but they had to run out. They will be home around dinner and you can meet them. I'm sure that you'll love them." Narcissa said rather cheerfully.

'Funny, I though the Malfoy's were cruel and cold hearted, but she seems really nice.' Elvira thought.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'm very grateful that you and your family are taking me in. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Elvira said politely, she was very grateful. Being moved around time after time could become very aggravating.

"It's not a problem dear, now would you like to see the rest of the house. Then if you want I can help you unpack your cloths and get you all situated in your room." Narcissa said smiling at her, Elvira nodded.

Narcissa took her on the grand tour of the manor. She was led to and through about every room in the house. She saw the dinning room where a long cherry wood table sat with a black tablecloth on it with two silver candelabras on wither end. The chairs were cherry wood to match. There was actually another living room on the other side of the house decorated just the same as the other. There were more then enough guest bedrooms each with a bed, dresser, closet, desk, and a bathroom, all done in black and cherry wood. There was a library on the second floor right in the center that was full of books from ceiling to floor. There were black chairs and beanbags scattered to sit down and read with yet another silver chandelier.

'Black, black, black…I think I already love this family.' Elvira thought to herself. Her favorite color was black and it was everywhere and she couldn't get enough of it.

Outside there were three gardens. One on either side of the house with little ponds filled with different types of fish and a serpent fountain. There were a few little statues scattered around. There were little concrete benches done in a renaissance theme. The third garden was at the back of the house. This one was grander with more flowers, fountains, statues, and ponds. It was positioned so that the patio that led from the back to house led to the garden which led into a huge in-ground pool that was at least fifty by fifty feet, that had a depth from three feet to twelve feet, that had a diving and sliding board hooked to it. The rest of the property was mostly trees and bushes with little dirt trails and paths through them.

"This place is really quit beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy." Elvira said to Narcissa who seemed overjoyed at the complement.

"Thank you so much Elvira! It took a lot of planning to get it the way I wanted. When is your favorite time of the day?" Narcissa asked her.

"Umm…. Sunset, I guess", she answered

"Then you will love it out here at sunset. It is really quit breathtaking.", Narcissa said as though all her dreams were coming true.

"I'll be sure to come and check it out." Elvira said a little confused at the way Narcissa was acting, but grateful nonetheless.

"Draco might have some of his friends over during the summer and you can meet them. They usually come out here and hang out around the pool, so I'm sure you'll get along with them too." Narcissa told her, and Elvira just smiled.

The two went back in side and Narcissa led her through the long dimly lit halls of the manor. Elvira looked at all the tapestries as they passed. Some were of the ancestors of the Malfoy's and others depicted medieval battles with knights. When they got to the third floor to the right end of the hall there was a door that was built like most of the others. It reached the ceiling and was of course black painted wood. It had a carved boarder of snakes curling about each other that was done in great detail. The handle was a silver snake with green eyes.

"This will be your room dear. Draco's is next to yours, and mine and Lucius' is at the other end of the hall. Would you like any help unpacking?" Narcissa asked Elvira. Elvira politely declined. "Well, if you need anything just ask a house elf. And I would change for dinner. Lucius likes to have semi-formal dinners."

"Thanks again Mrs. Malfoy. This means the world to me." Narcissa nodded, turned around and started to leave.

Elvira took the handle and opened the door and walked inside. The walls were all painted black and a black rug was on the floor. The room had a cherry wood dresser, desk, and Queen size four-poster canopy bed. There were black drapes hanging from each post and black silk sheets covered the bed. The pillows were black and green and came in at least 4 different sizes. There was a small sherry wood beside table to the right of the bed with a green lamp on it. There was a bay window on the left side of the bed and a walk through windows the led to a balcony on the right. The windows black drapes were drawn to let the sunlight into the room. There was a huge walk-in closet on the left wall of the room with a full-length mirror to the left of the closet door and a door on the right that led to the bathroom. The bathroom however was done all in white tile.

Elvira walked passed her trunks that were lying in the middle of the floor and flopped on her bed. It was very comfortable and just the way she loved a mattress, soft but yet firm. She lay there for a few minutes thinking about the family she was supposed to become of. 'Well, Narcissa is pretty cool. I can get used to her. Lucius and Draco I have yet to meet and know how they act. I've heard nothing but bad things about those two.' She carried on her thoughts for a few more minutes before deciding to get up and unpack.

She started with all her muggle cloths and robes, most of which were black, dark blue, dark and neon green, or purple. They were mostly baggy pants with all types of straps, zippers, safety pins, D-rings, and chains on them, some skirts with the same thing hanging on the, along with both baggy and formfitting shirts. All her robes were black, dark blue, dark purple, or dark green. She hung them all up in her closet, and put all of her shoes and boots on the floor underneath the cloths. She then started on all the things she had for the desk, paper, quills, ink, books, etc… She then started to add her own decorations on the walls such as heavy, black, and death metal posters of bands, pictures of Quidditch teams, her friends from the other schools and pictures of her parents. She pulled out her small stereo and placed on the bedside table, and she put all of her CD's on a CD stand she had next to the table. She put her mothers jewelry box on top of the dresser with all her jewelry in it and a picture of both her parents and her next to it. She then took all of her make-up, shampoos, lotions, body sprays, and such into the bathroom and organized it in there.

Elvira walked back out into her room towards her closet and pulled out black dress robes and a pair of black lace up boots. She took them into the bathroom with her and took a hot shower. When she had finished with her shower she put on her robes and laced up her boots. She towel dried her black hair that hung two inches past her shoulders. She put on some black eye shadow and eyeliner to bring out her emerald green eyes against her pale skin. She walked out to her room put on some barbell earrings and black 'O' ring bracelets and walked over to the mirror, she also put on a small ball chain necklace that had a black heart hanging from it on. She looked at her reflection to make sure everything looked ok. She was fairly slim but had all the right curves in all the right places. She stood about five foot nine inches and the boots added three more inches to that. She smiled at her reflection and started to dry her hair a little bit more. Once it was fairly dry she left it down and walked out into the hallway.

She didn't know where she was supposed to go and wait so wondered the house looking for Narcissa. She finally came to Lucius and Narcissa's room at the end of the hallway. She knocked lightly on the door. There was a soft 'come in' Elvira gently opened the door and walked in. The room was just like her room, but with a King size bed, and a few more pieces of furniture such as a wooden rocking chair that was sitting in front of the bay window. Narcissa was standing in front of a mirror in black dress robes with her long hair up in a bun with curly strands hanging down from it.

"You look very lovely Elvira.", Narcissa said looking over and smiling at her. "You look like a fallen angel.", she said seeing Elvira come into the room. 'And Draco is going to go crazy over her.' she thought to herself.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. You look nice too." Elvira said starting to feel comfortable around her already.

Elvira waited for Narcissa to finish getting ready and they both walked down stairs to the living room to wait for Lucius and Draco. The two started talking to each other about what they liked and almost anything they could think of. Narcissa started to feel overjoyed again. It was if she had gained a daughter. She fell in love with Elvira when she first saw her. Though Elvira was a little nervous in a new place and meeting new people she started to get comfortable with the house and relax in Narcissa's presence. Narcissa started to feel like a mother to her though she could never take the place of her original one.

"So Eli, can I call you that?" Narcissa asked. Elvira nodded and she continued. "How are you in school?"

"Well, I do get good marks in all my classes, but I have to admit I am a little trouble maker. I always manage to get in trouble by playing jokes on other kids and sometimes on teachers." Elvira told Narcissa a little bit shyly.

"Don't be shy dear. Draco is a little troublemaker too in his school, so not to worry. We are kind of used to it, he does sometimes plays tricks on us. Of course, we do yell at him occasionally if it's serious, but he knows it's wrong and doesn't do it at home so it doesn't really bother us." Narcissa said reassuring her, Elvira smiled. She would be accepted for who she was.

They spent about 20 more minutes talking when the door to the manor opened. "That should be them. I'll be right back." Elvira nodded.

Narcissa got up and went to the front door where Lucius and Draco stood in matching black robes. Narcissa gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek and Draco a hug. The three then walked into the living room where Elvira was sitting.

"Lucius, Draco this is Elvira. Elvira meet Lucius and our son Draco. She arrived this morning." Narcissa said smiling.

Lucius walked up to her took her hand and gave it a kiss. "You look so much like your mother Elvira. I hope you will like being here."

Elvira slightly blushed. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I already enjoy being here."

Draco stepped forward and repeated the same gestured that his father had did and made Elvira blush even more. Draco smirked, "Hello Elvira" was all he said. Elvira said a polite hello in return.

A little house elf came into the room. "Dinner is served" he said then left as quickly as came in.

The four then went into the dining room. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Draco on his right, Narcissa on his left, and Elvira next to Narcissa. Food appeared on the plates that were laid out on the table. There was ham, turkey, beef, corn, stuffing, rice, cranberry sauce, gravy, and some foods that Elvira had never seen before in her life. Lucius nodded to them and they all began to pile food on their plates and eat. They all started talking about their days and Lucius started asking questions about her time at the other two schools, the families she stayed with, and if she was excited about going to Hogwarts, which in his mind was better then the other two schools.

After dinner, Lucius retreated to his study to do work, Narcissa went to the living room to read a book, Draco went to his room, and Elvira retreated to the library. The Malfoy's had told her at dinner how wonderful Hogwarts was and was now excited to start the school year off there, which was only a month away.

Elvira sat in the library reading one of the many books, while sitting in one of the comfy black beanbag chairs. She had been reading for an hour or two when Draco walked in. She looked up and smiled at him, which he returned.

"Hey" he said, casually looking through the book titles looking for one to read.

"Hi" Elvira replied turning a page in her book.

Draco sat down across from her in a beanbag chair and started reading glancing up at her every once in a while. 'She's so beautiful. She looks like a fallen angel.' he thought to himself. Elvira looked up and caught him staring at her. She giggled and asked very innocently "What are you looking at Draco?"

"Nothing"

Elvira smiled as he looked back down at his book with a slight blush on his face, so she continued on with her book. She glanced up at him and saw him look back down at his book. Elvira started giggling again. Draco looked up at her. "Ok Draco, give it up I know you aren't reading so lets talk." Draco smiled and put the book down. She had only been in his presence for a little while and could already figure him out.

"So" Elvira started, "Exactly how is it at Hogwarts?"

"It's pretty cool, especially if you're in Slytherin. We have parties almost every weekend in the common room. We always go nuts. It's creepy too the fact that the Slytherin house common room and dormitories are in dungeons manages to freak most people out."

"Sounds cool", Elvira said really interested in the topic, and Draco

"The Quidditch games are what the entire school looks forward too. They get really physical and brutal when my team and Gryffindor's play against each other. We usually take out about half their team before the game ends. We give them no mercy." Elvira laughed at that. It sounded like to her that he was trying to be cool.

"Well, from what you've told me about the Quidditch games I am really looking forward to them. I was the lead chaser on the team at Drumstrang. We had some pretty brutal ones as well." Elvira told him, he seemed really interested now that they were on the subject of Quidditch.

"We are actually looking for a new chaser on our team at school, so hopefully if you make Slytherin you can come and try out." Draco said silently praying that she would be in Slytherin.

"I'll try my best," she said laughing.

The two continued on for hours on end talking about Quidditch and laughing each other's stories and antics. They found out that they had a lot in common. They both loved Quidditch and that their favorite classes were Potions class. They both loved the color black and had the love for the same kind of music, black, death, and heavy metal. The two didn't notice when Lucius and Narcissa had walked by and peeked in and had seen them joking around.

"I think the two are getting along pretty well," Lucius whispered.

"I agree, that's what we hoped for as well. Draco doesn't seem jealous whatsoever" Narcissa said smiling at the thought of the two laughing with each other. She had never seen Draco so happy.

"And why would Draco be jealous of a woman?" Lucius snapped at her. She remained quiet. "That's what I thought." And he walked away leaving Narcissa standing there alone.

As the hours passed Draco and Elvira grew tired. They walked through the halls together up to their rooms. "Hey some of my friends are coming over tomorrow you can meet them, if you want." Draco said to her.

"Sounds fun. I'd love to meet them, if they're as funny as you." Elvira said.

"Trust me, they're insane."

"Cool, well nite." she said to him.

"Good night."

Elvira walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a black tank top. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. She then started thinking about the day she had had. She had met the Malfoy family and Narcissa was defiantly very kind to her and they had taken a liking to each other. Lucius on the other hand had been polite to her, but she had barely seen him. Draco was by far the best. They had talked to each other in the past few hours like they had known each other forever. She kept thinking how his story gray eyes just kept you entranced onto him and you would just have to listen to him. She thought about his white-blonde hair and how it made him look even paler then normal. He stood a good five inches taller then her and was well built; 'Probably from Quidditch' she thought to her self. All these thoughts raced through her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next room over Draco was having similar thoughts about Elvira. He was defiantly attracted to her. He was lying in bed thinking about how her black hair made her eyes and face stand out. How her green eyes seemed to sparkle when she laughed or talked. He had never met anyone like her before. She seemed like they had been best friends in a matter of hours. He too drifted of to sleep with this thoughts running through his mind.


	3. Making New Friends

The next morning came far too quickly for Elvira. She mentally cursed herself for staying up so late. She opened her eyes to see a house elf staring right back at her. She suppressed a scream that almost escaped from her mouth, but looked wide-eyed at the elf in front of her.

"Hello Miss. Rosier. I is being Gem and I will help you whenever you want or need anything. I would have been here last night but the Mistress told me to let you become acquainted with the house first." Gem said to her a cheery mood. Elvira only nodded. It wasn't everyday that you woke up and almost scared to death. "Come Miss. Rosier we must get you ready. The Hogwarts letters came today and you and the Malfoy's will be going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. You have gotten an extra note in yours too Miss." Gem handed her the Hogwarts letter.

"Thank you" Elvira said taking the letter from Gem, breaking the seal and opening it to read:

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Miss. Rosier,

We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your transfer from Drumstrang Academy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of the school supplies you will need for this upcoming year.

The term will start on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

P.S. As soon as you arrive on the Hogwarts Express please come to the front compartment to be sorted into your house.

Elvira looked over her list of books and equipment to see what she needed. "Miss Rosier, what would you like to wear today? Some of your muggle cloths with a black robe over them?"

"Sure", Elvira said getting up and telling Gem that she didn't have to worry about her cloths matching that they were all weird to anyone. Elvira chose a pair of baggy black cargo pants, with a form fitting tank top that said, 'Today has been a totally waste of make-up'; she also pulled out a pair of combat boots and a black robe, and went into the bathroom.

"Miss. Rosier, you should hurry up so that you can have time to eat breakfast."

"Ok, and call me Elvira"

After a quick shower, Elvira came out of the bathroom with her cloths, make-up, shoes, and jewelry on. She was carrying her pajamas. "I will take those Miss. Now you should go down and eat."

Elvira nodded and headed over to the door. She picked up her school supplies list at the desk and walked out into the hall. "Perfect timing." Elvira said as she saw Draco emerge from his room. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a black t-shirt, with a black robe on top.

He smiled at her and said, "Good morning to you too." He looked down and read the shirt she was wearing and laughed. "Cute shirt"

"Thanks."

The two walked downstairs together and into the dining room where they found Lucius and Narcissa already eating. Lucius with the Dailey Prophet in his hands and Narcissa quietly eating. "Good morning. Did you two sleep well?" she asked the two teenagers as they sat down. Two bowls of cereal appeared in front of each of them and they started to eat.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. I did sleep well, thank you." Elvira said a cheerier then normal, that she was finally able to eat with people that she liked and they liked her for who she was. Draco just nodded to his mother and father, which clearly meant that he had a good night sleep as well. They all sat there with Narcissa asking Draco and Elvira what they needed for school.

After they had all finished eating they left the Manor in a sleek black limo. The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was about a half hour. Elvira just stared outside the window looking at the countryside and talking with Draco and Narcissa. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron they all got out and went through the pub not really paying attention at who was in there. Elvira noticed, however, that she was receiving weird looks from some of the pub's occupants. They past through without incident and came to the brick wall. Lucius pulled out his wand and did a few taps and stood back while it opened. The wall opened to reveal dozens of stores with different things that they would sell, and hundreds of witches and wizards purchasing items.

Lucius turned and looked at the two kids. He handed them each a bag of galleons, "Now children, go get your supplies. Me and Narcissa will be wondering the streets." Elvira looked skeptical about using the money, and Lucius noticed. "Not to worry, Elvira. You are one of the family now." Elvira thanked him and her and Draco went to browse the stores.

They went inside Flourish and Blotts browsing the books for their schoolbooks. They kept close to each other while finding the books that they needed. When they had found the ones that they needed they took them up to the line and purchased them and ordered them so that they would be sent home to the Malfoy Manor. The two then went to all the other stores purchasing their school supplies and just browsing anything else that they could find in the stores. When they had found all their things they went to the Quidditch shop. Out front there were about a dozen of kids looking at the new broom model. It was black and sleek, with a much thinner tail then the Nimbus'. On the handle in silver was written Ice Strike 900. Draco went over to look at equipment while Elvira went over and looked at the books. She pulled out one book entitled, '_Easy Tactics for Chasers'_, and started looking through it. She put the book back after a few minutes and then went to look at robes and search for Draco.

She found him with another boy about their age. He was the same height as Draco with short black hair, and blue eyes. He looked up at her and Elvira glanced down a bit. Draco turned to see who his friend was looking at and saw Elvira. "Hey, Eli come over here." Elvira continued her walk over to him and stood beside Draco. "Eli, this is Galvin LeStrange, he is a beater on our team. Galvin this Elvira Rosier, she is staying with me."

"Hello" Elvira said quietly.

"Hey" Galvin replied. "So what school do you go to?"

"I just transferred over to Hogwarts. Draco said he wants me in Slytherin so I can try out for them empty spot as chaser."

"You play Quidditch? That's really cool."

"Yea, why else would I be in a Quidditch shop?"

"I don't know I just thought….never mind."

"He'll be coming over later today Eli." Draco told her.

"Cool, I can get to know you even more.", Elvira said to Galvin.

"Oh and Galvin, Blaise is coming over." Draco said making Galvin blush.

"Shut up, Draco."

"He likes our friend Blaise, but he doesn't have the balls to ask her out." Draco said to Elvira.

Elvira laughed, "Well Galvin, if I become close friends with Blaise, maybe I can help in that matter." she said to him and he seemed to get happier.

The three headed over to the Three Broomsticks and they all ordered a Butterbeer and sat outside at one of the round tables drinking their drinks and talking. They sat there talking until about noon, when Galvin's parents came over to get him to leave. They said hi to Draco and Elvira and the LeStrange family left. Draco and Elvira sat there and finished their drinks. When they were done they went off in search of Draco's parents. The wondered the streets when they found them standing in front of the animal shop holding a cage with a black owl with blue eyes in it.

"What's with the owl, father?" Draco asked.

"Well, your mother walked passed the window and saw her sitting in a cage and said that it would be perfect for Elvira, and bribed me into getting it." Lucius explained.

"But you shouldn't of, I mean you already have given me so much and-"Elvira said but was cut off by Narcissa.

"Nonsense dear. As we have said before you are like one of the family now and we will get you what we want."

"Then thank you so much, you all have been very kind to me in these past two days." Elvira thanked them more then enough on the trip back to the manor. When they got back to the Manor it was 12:30 pm.

When they got inside the four went their separate ways. Elvira went up to her room and found all of her school supplies lying on her bed. She set the owl's cage down on the dresser and let her out. The owl took flight and started to fly around her room. The owl landed on top of her cage and looked at Elvira as if waiting for something.

"Do you want a name? Is that what your waiting for?" Elvira asked the owl which hooted in reply. Elvira laughed, "Ok then, lets see what should we name you."

"How about Fallen?" said a voice from the doorway, which Elvira recognized as Draco's.

Elvira smiled at him and turned back to the owl, "Do you like that name?" The owl hooted once again. "Ok then, Fallen it is."

Draco walked over to the window and opened it. Fallen flew off again through the window and to a little building next to a few trees in the backyard. "She'll be ok there." Draco reassured Elvira, as she looked worried. "I came up here to tell you, that you might want to put on your bathing suit, cause when everyone comes over, we are going out to the pool. We are going to eat lunch outside on the patio, so yea."

"All right, well maybe I should put all my school stuff away in my trunk first, then change."

"Fine with me." Draco said as he sat down on Elvira's bed.

"What not gonna help?" Elvira asked him.

"Nope"

"Men." Elvira said as she started taking the things from her bed and putting them in the trunk that she would be taking to school with her. When she finished she walked over to her closet Draco watching every move, and pulled out, from what Draco saw a black bikini, with a white design on it and a black over robe. She threw them on her bed and stared at Draco.

"Ok good sir, would you please leave so I can get changed?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, now get your butt up and go." Elvira laughed. Draco got up pretending to pout and went to the door. He turned around to play protest again, but was hit in the face with a pillow.

"That was real mature." Draco said playfully throwing it back at an innocently looking Elvira. She stepped to her right and it fell on the floor not even touching her.

"What I didn't do a thing. I have no idea what you're talking about." She said smiling and trying to act innocent.

"Oh, you wait. I'll get you back soon." He threatened.

"Love to see you try." Elvira smiled sweetly at him again. He just shook his head chuckling and left the room.

'She's a real trip, but fun and cool all the same.' he smiled thinking about Elvira as he walked down the hall towards his room.

In her room Elvira got into her bathing suit, it was a black string bikini, with a white skull on either side of the top that her friends from Drumstrang got her into buying when she went with then shopping. They told her that it looked good on her and that they said that the guys would go nuts, but she really didn't care that much for that. When she pulled over her black over robe and headed down to the living room, where she found Narcissa and Draco talking. Draco was in a black over robe as well.

"Hello there dear." Narcissa greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." Elvira replied noticing a glint of mischief in Draco's eyes, as if he were planning something. 'Oh no' thought Elvira, 'I think he is actually planning on getting me back for that pillow incident.'

"So Eli, what did you name your owl?" Narcissa asked her.

"I named her Fallen, with some help from Draco."

"That's a lovely name, I think that it fits her perfectly."

After a few minutes Narcissa got up and left. She had said that she was going to tell the house elves that some friends were coming over and that they children would be eating outside and to take snacks and stuff out there. Draco and Elvira sat there talking, Draco told her that his friends would be flooing to the house and should be coming any minute.

The fireplace suddenly burst into green flames and five people came walking out of it, three boys, and two girls. Draco stood up and greeted them and beckoned Elvira over. She came over, Galvin said hi to her and she said hi back. Elvira looked them over taking in their appearance, the other two boys that came through looked alike. They both had dark brown hair, and semi-pale skin, but the taller one had pale green eyes and the younger pale blue eyes. The smaller one was shorter then the rest and herself, she guessed that the two where brothers.

"Eli, this is Adrian and Alex O'Neil. Adrian is our chaser and his younger brother, fifth year, Alex is our keeper." Draco told her pointing to the two boys. "The other two are Angel Canahan, she's in fifth year too, and Blaise Zambini." He said pointing to the two girls.

Angel had long black hair down to the middle of her back, and dark blue eyes. She had paler skin then most of them. Angel reminded Elvira of a little innocent person that was actually a little devil. Blaise was a different story. She had long wavy dark red hair to the middle of her back that made her stick out more then the rest. She had big bluish green eyes and pale skin. The two girls had small bodies, but Blaise also seemed to have an athletic build to hers. Each person was dressed in black over robes, with what she guess were bathing suits under them, the all had a bag with them, probably carrying a towel and extra set of cloths.

"Guys, this is Elvira Rosier. She's staying with me and is coming to our school." Draco introduced her to them. She smiled at them and the girls smiled back and the boys gave her somewhat smirks.

The group of seven started to head outside, Elvira already starting to talk to Blaise and Angel. When they got outside, they threw all their bags and towels on some of the patio furniture, they each had their own lounge chair. There were snacks and drinks on the table next to the lounge chairs. There were a few pool things floating around the pool, two blow up lounge chairs so that your feet would be in the water, a netted chair that floated because of a long foam floaty was in it, and blow up beach balls floating around.

They all took their over robes off and hung them on the back of their chairs, Elvira the last one feeling slightly embarrassed. The boys all had swim trunks on, Draco had black, Galvin had black, Adrian blood red, and Alex a dark green. Angel had on a similar string bikini to Elvira's on, only instead of skulls, there were cherries, and Blaise just had on a regular black bikini. The girls but their hair up in messy buns and walked over to the pool. The three sat down on the edge of the pool and had their feet in the water and started talking to each other. The guys looked over at them and smirked then looked at each other reading each other's minds. The walked over to the opposite side of the pool and Galvin silently mouthed 'one, two, three'.

The four boys ran full speed toward the pool, jumping in at the same time and splashing the girls when they hit the water. The girls screamed when the cold water hit them and made to get up, only to find themselves being pulled into the pool and dunked under. They came up glaring at the guys, and then smirked and attacked them, trying to dunk them. They were all laughing and screaming and splashing each other, and having so much fun. The girls had managed to hold their own, but since there were four boys and three girls they got over powered.

When they had all finished trying to drown each other, the guys wanted to have a diving contest. Mostly because of what the girls were wearing, and to have some fun. The girls knew why they wanted to have one and went along with it, just to tease them. They all started doing front flips, twirls, the girls doing splits to annoy the boys though they liked it, and back flips, which the boys did pitiful ones. All in all they named Blaise the winner for pulling of a back flip, twist, front flip combination that she managed to do perfectly.

The girls climbed out of the pool got something to drink and some snacks and laid down on some lounge chairs, and starting chatting and laughing about this and that. The learned about what each other hated and liked, boys, sports, music, and arts, such as drawing and painting. The boys were being idiots, and had conjured up volleyball net and were playing with a beach ball. Elvira suggested that the girls go up and get some CD's and her stereo. They grabbed their towels, dried off, and told the boys they would be right back.

They ran through the house to Elvira's room and opened the door. She walked over to her stereo, and the girls looked over her CD's pulling some out. When they got what they came for they walked this time out of the house and back out onto the patio. Elvira sat her stereo on the table and they chose a CD, Cradle of Filth: Dusk and Her Embrace, Malice Through the Looking Glass, and put it in. Elvira turned it on and adjusted the volume, and let the first song play.

"Take away the wine  
For restlessness plagues me....  
I am assailed by a spectre profounder  
Than hatred and grief or the sum of their hideous crime  
  
I shalt suffer this confessional mime  
  
Awaiting the sun to set, crimsoning seas  
Only once it is dark doth my misery cease  
  
She died to a sky dressed in flame  
Eyes full of curses for her killers by choice  
Who fell to their god o'er her vision and voice  
  
"I am as dusk come to ravish the light"  
Steal me from their stares and mute christ into night  
"I will answer thy prayers"  
If thou Wouldst drink of my life.…"

© Cradle of Filth, Dani Filth, Malice Through the Looking the Glass

"Cool song." Adrian said as Draco hit him in the head with a the ball. "Damn you Draco!" and he threw it back, Draco dodged it by going under water.

Adrian upset that he missed him swam over and as soon as Draco came up he dunked him under the water again. The girls laughed at their antics from the side, while singing, or screeching, to the music. They kids hung around the pool, playing, laughing, joking around, snacking on the food, and drowning each other, until it started to get dark. When they all headed inside to get changed into dry cloths and head home. Elvira and Draco said by to them, Elvira giving them each a hug. The two then went to the library to read a book.


	4. Heading To Hogwarts

The days and weeks passed rather quickly. Draco and Elvira became best friends and were getting closer and closer to each other. Elvira sent owl to both Angel and Blaise and the three became good friends, Blaise being her best friend. Elvira had talked and gotten closer to Narcissa and looked at her as her mother, but wouldn't call her that for the sake of her real mother. Elvira and Lucius however didn't talk to each other as much because he was always locked up in his study working away on something. The day finally came when Draco and Elvira would be leaving for Hogwarts. Narcissa went into each of their rooms and woke them up starting with Draco at around 7:30am.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and gently shook him. "Draco, sweetheart. It's time to get up you have to get ready to leave for school today."

Draco moaned in protest, "It's to early."

"Well that's what you get for staying up late the night before. Now come on get up. What do you want for breakfast so that I can have it ready?"

"Pizza."

"Draco you are not having pizza for breakfast."

"Oh alright, Pancakes." He said.

"That's better." Narcissa smiled and left to go down to Elvira's room. She opened the door and repeated the same thing as what she did with Draco. As Narcissa was leaving she turned around and asked what she wanted to eat.

"Bacon and eggs." Elvira told her as she rolled out of bed.

Narcissa left and Elvira went into her closet, which was kind of empty, due to the fact that she packed most of her cloths in her school trunks last night. So she pulled out a pair of black baggy pants with neon green stitching, and a black tank top that said 'Drink Bleach' written in neon green, she grabbed a pair of black boots. She took them into the bathroom with her and took a quick shower. She gave her pajamas to Gem when she came out and took her trunks downstairs and sat them by the door, a house elf came in got them and took them out to the limo. Elvira went back upstairs to Draco's room. She knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. So she went in and found that the room was empty and that his bathroom door was shut. So she sat down on his bed and waited for him.

A few minutes later Draco emerged from the bathroom in black cargo pants that he 'stole' from Elvira and a black t-shirt. When he saw Elvira sitting on his bed he smiled at her and she smiled back. "See I told you that my pants would fit you, but no don't believe me."

"Haha very funny." He said walking over to his dresser, getting his hair gel and walking over to his mirror.

"Draco, why don't you try and not wear hair gel in your hair? You look better when it's hanging down." Elvira suggested to him walking over to stand beside him.

"You sure?" he asked her not really knowing weather to ditch the hairstyle he had had for a long time. She nodded, "Alright if you think so."

"I know so." she said smiling. When Draco was finished getting ready the two walked downstairs together to the dinning room and sat down with Narcissa.

"Lucius wont be able to see you two off today. He had to answer an important call from the Ministry. Sorry about this dears." Narcissa told them cheerfully.

"It's alright mum." Draco said. Without the presence of Lucius the three ate a light breakfast. When they finished breakfast Draco and Elvira headed up to Elvira's room.

"Come on kids, it's 9:30 we have to leave now!" Narcissa called down the hall to Elvira's room. She heard a yell from Elvira then some of Draco's laughing. What is going in there?" She asked herself and walked down the hall to Elvira's room.

Just before she reached the door, the door burst open with Draco running out and a yell of "Draco! You little slimy git!" Draco hurriedly closed the door and leaned on it to prevent Elvira from getting out.

"I told you I'd get you back, didn't I?" he was yelling back at her and then he saw his mother standing there. "Oh hello mum." he said trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Draco what did you do to Elvira?" There was some banging on the door.

"DRACO LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL…I'll….I'll"

"You'll what?" Draco called back to her through the door.

"I"LL HEX YOU THAT'S WHAT!"

"Draco let her out now." Narcissa said smiling at their antics.

"Alright." he said backing away from the door and letting Elvira out.

Elvira stood there red in the cheeks from yelling. "Draco I should hurt you so bad right now."

"Eli what did he do?"

"While I wasn't looking he found my Diary and opened and started reading from it."

"Draco…." Narcissa said looking at Draco.

Draco just smiled, "I was just messing around with her."

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you would let me can I put my own punishment on him, it's nothing severe?" Elvira asked Narcissa, and Draco's expression turned one to the look of fear. Narcissa nodded. "Thank you, wait right here Draco." Elvira walked back in her room and came out with her diary, and whacked Draco right in the back of the head with it. Narcissa tried to suppress a laugh, Draco held a hand to the back of his head and rubbing it, and Elvira looked satisfied. "Ok I'm done."

"That hurt." Draco said.

"Ok children, it's time to leave or you'll miss the train and then what I am going to do with the two of you?"

The three left the Malfoy Manor and got in the limo. It was an hour ride from the manor to King's Cross station, and hour of torture for Draco as him mom and Elvira laughed about him getting hit in the head. They reached the station at 10:30 the driver pulled out their trunks and loaded them onto some trolley's. They walked to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and Narcissa looked at the two, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You two be good and listen to your teachers. Don't get into to much trouble and owl me whenever you get the chance. Have fun and take care of each other. I'll miss the both of you so much." She pulled them both into a hug and started crying. After about 10 minutes of her crying she pulled away from them. "Draco, make sure that you show Elvira around and I'll try and come to one of your Quidditch games. I love you both."

After they said their good byes to each other Draco showed Elvira how to get onto the platform. Elvira was reluctant at first and after some encouraging from Narcissa she finally went through it. Elvira emerged onto Platform 9 ¾ and looked around her. There sat the shinning red Hogwarts Express with students running about with their families standing around, some crying others saying good-bye. Narcissa came in through behind her and Elvira finally came out of her daze and a bellboy came up to her and Draco taking their trunks and leaving their bags with a pair of school robes to change into. Elvira followed Draco to the back of the train and after yet another set of goodbyes the two got on the train. Elvira walked right behind Draco as he led her down the hallway to the very back compartment. Draco turned to Elvira and smiled at her and then opened the door.

Inside sat seven people. They all looked up at the door as soon as it was open and saw Draco standing there. Draco walked in and Elvira followed, he closed the door and watched as the others moved around so that the two could sit next to each other some thinking that Elvira was Draco's girlfriend, but Elvira sat next to Blaise and Draco next to Adrian.

"Elvira this is the rest of the Quidditch team, you haven't met yet. You remember Galvin, Alex, Adrian, and Blaise." They smiled at her and she smiled back. "Our other beater in Goyle, this is Marcus Flint." Flint had yet to graduate from school. "our other chaser, and this is Crabbe, he just hangs out with us." Draco told her pointing to them in unison as he called out their name. "Guys this is Elvira Rosier, she's a transfer student from Drumstrang." They all either nodded or said a hello to her.

Draco turned to face her and said to her, "All you need to do is go all the way down to the end of the hall to the teachers compartment to be sorted. It'll say teachers so don't worry, I'll be waiting in here for you. Alright?"

She nodded and headed out the door. She walked down the hall passing students of all ages, some giving her weird looks at the way she was dressed. A whistle began to blow signaling the departure of the train, as it slowly began to move throwing some first years off balance, Elvira however maintained hers. She reached the end of the hall to a compartment that had a bronze plaque on it that read:

** Head Teacher's**

Elvira gently knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and their stood and old aged looking woman with green eyes and dark green robes. Her gray hair was tucked up under a green pointed hat. "Come in Elvira. I am Professor McGonagall, this is Professor Dumbledore." She said indicating an elderly looking man sitting at a desk in deep purple robes, and half mooned shaped glasses. His long gray hair hung behind his back and his long gray beard hung down his chest. "I am going to sort you into your house, there are four of them, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Please sit down and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Elvira sat down in a chair that was placed in front of the desk and Prof. McGonagall took an old and tattered gray hat off the desk and placed it on Elvira's head. Elvira sat there listening to the hat whisper in her ear. After a few minutes of the contemplating which house it finally shouted out the house name.

Back in Draco's compartment the Quidditch team sat their joking with each other and catching up on things.

"What's with the new hair style Draco? You just don't look like Draco with it like that."

"Elvira. She said it looked better down."

"So Draco what's with Elvira, is she like your girlfriend or something?" Flint asked him.

Draco started choking on the bottle of water he was drinking from as soon as he heard the question. With Draco doubled over and coughing like no tomorrow Adrian started to slightly hit on his back to stop him from coughing. "You alright there?"

"Yea I'm fine." Draco rasped out. After his fit was over he looked over at Marcus. "No she is not my girlfriend and thank god. I would already be dead if she were. She's cool and all but tough and independent. This morning she hit me in the head with her diary. No way in Hell could I handle a girl like that."

"But you have to admit she is pretty hot. I mean damn, I thought she was a goddess when I first saw her at your house Draco, and then when she got in the pool in that little black bikini, I thought I was gonna die." Galvin said.

"What?! You saw her in a bikini, Galvin?" Marcus said.

"Yea, so did Adrian and Alex." Galvin smirked. "And Draco got to see her everyday during most of the summer."

Marcus looked at the four guys. "You suck so much."

Draco did have to admit she was hot and had a beautiful personality to him. He was pretty sure that he liked her more then a friend, but not to sure if he loved her, but he also wasn't so sure if she felt the same way about him.

"Yea and hopefully she will be sorted into Slytherin and join the Quidditch team." Draco told them.

"She plays Quidditch too? I think I already like this girl." Flint said. "What position did she play?"

"Lead chaser and Captain at Drumstrang." Draco said.

"Well we best watch our backs Draco or she might get our positions." Flint told Draco. Draco had taken over the position as Captain on the team and Flint just remained chaser.

"Yea you guys better, member we are best friends and I could tell her what you all just said." Blaise smiled at them.

"You wouldn't?" the whole compartment shouted at her.

"Ok ok I wont."

Just then the door slid open and they looked up to see standing there Elvira looking solemn. "Draco don't kill me."

"Why? What house did they put you in?" Draco asked standing up.

"They put me in Gryffindor and you have been going on and on how you hate them."

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled. "Nononononononono, they can't do that, you're a Rosier. You should be a Slytherin, not some punky ass little Gryffindor. No we are going right back down there so that you can be re-sorted." Draco grabbed her hand and started to drag her out the door, but stopped when he heard giggling. He looked at Elvira to see her laughing at him.

"I love it when you lose your temper. You idiot do you honestly think that they would put me in Gryffindor? They put me in Hufflepuff." Elvira said to him.

Draco wised up this time. "Ok, I'm not falling for it this time. What house did they put you in?"

Elvira's face broke out into a smile and she hugged Draco. "I'm in Slytherin!"

"That's what I thought." He said.

After everyone had congratulated her they sat down and talked and joked around about things that had happened and Draco's little fit. They asked Elvira about herself and life and how it was attending Drumstrang and Beauxbatons.

About a half hour since Elvira came back the compartment door slid open. There stood a boy around their age with black messy hair, green eyes, and round glasses. Draco immediately stood up at the site of him, and Elvira saw that they were the exact same height.

"Potter." Draco spat. "What the hell do you think you are doing here? Coming to get tortured already this year are we?" Elvira could clearly see that these to were rivals amongst the school. She saw that all the rest of the Slytherins threw death glares at Potter, and for good reason she thought. It was because of the Potters that Voldemort died, and the Aurors found her parents and killed them.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said back to him.

"Brave this year aren't we Potter." Draco smirked.

"Malfoy, McGonagall and Dumbledore want to see you. Now" Potter said rather forcefully.

"Oh what did you do Potter? Get me in trouble already?" Draco asked smugly.

"Just come on Malfoy. I don't want to deal with you right now." Draco smirked yet again and left the compartment with Potter.

"God I hate him." Marcus said about Potter.

"No doubt. Him and his little dream team with Weasley and Granger." Galvin said. He noticed that Elvira was keeping a lot quieter then before. "What's the matter Eli?" She had grown accustomed to that nickname from everyone now. "Do you have like some personal grudge with Potter?"

Elvira nodded. "Because of him Aurors found my parents and murdered them before my eyes then took me away from everything I knew my life has been hell since I was six but now its been getting better by the day since I moved in with the Malfoy's." she said quietly some tears forming in her eyes. She turned her attention outside to look at the scenery.

"Damn that's tough." Adrian said.

"You have no idea." Elvira replied looking back at them.

Galvin saw Elvira's distress and changed the topic back to Quidditch. A few minutes later Draco came back into the compartment. "Ok I award Slytherin house 150 points due to the fact that Elvira is in it now." He said, showing them his prefect badge, which he pinned next to his silver Quidditch Captain badge.

"Can you really do that Draco?" Galvin asked.

"No, we aren't at school yet." he laughed. He sat back down and the group started chatting again about none other then Quidditch.

Three-forth of the way there the trolley cart lady came by and opened the door and asked them if they wanted anything. They all got some form of candy.

"Oh, and dears. I think it would be a good idea to close your window before it starts to rain and change into your school robes." The woman told them and left.

Outside was growing dark for the oncoming rain was getting closer. "I think the old woman might be right." Alex said. He and Goyle closed the window just before it started to pour down raining.

Elvira stood up and reached for her bag that was on the overhead shelf and pulled it down. "Well I am going to take the woman's advice and go change before everyone else does at the last minute."

Elvira walked out of compartment and headed to the bathrooms. She walked through the door and into a stall. She pulled out the robes and noticed patches on them that were green and silver, with a green serpent in the middle and on the top written Slytherin. 'Cool, must have been magic' she though sarcastically. She quickly slid her robes on and put her other cloths in the bag, she didn't like the robes much for the fact that it was a skirt and she preferred pants. She walked out and over to a mirror where another girl stood. Elvira started to fix her hair and noticed the girls patch said Gryffindor. The girl had dark brown eyes and brown hair that was slightly bushy, that she was messing with.

The girl looked over at her and said "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Gryffindor, and you?"

"Elvira Rosier, Slytherin." she replied, 'Isn't that the girl that the guys said that Potter hung out with?' she though to herself.

"Oh." Hermione said now glaring at Elvira.

'Whatever' she thought and walked out down to the compartment that she was sharing with her new friends.

She walked in and put her bag back up top and sat back down next to Blaise and Galvin. Marcus started to look her up and down now being able to see her form that was always covered up by baggy cloths. She grew a little uncomfortable under his gaze and wrapped the black outer robe around her.

When the trip was nearly over the boys, waiting to the last minute, waited in line to get changed in their robes and finally started coming back to the compartment. When everyone was back in the compartment the train stopped in Hogsmede Station, and a voice came over the intercom even though there were none on the train.

"May I have your attention please? Welcome to Hogsmede Station, and Hogwarts. All first years are to report to the docks with Hagrid and all other students are to report to the carriages to be taken up to the school. Thank you."

Elvira and the rest stood up to leave. Elvira went to reach for her bag, but it was gone, and she looked confusedly at Draco. "It's magic silly. You don't have to worry about it." He told her. They exited the train into the pouring rain and ran to the carriages. The two jumped into the nearest one and soon Adrian and Marcus joined them, shaking their heads to get the excess water out of their hair and getting Elvira and Draco wet in the process.

"Bloody raining out there isn't it?" Adrian stated ringing out his soaked shirt onto the floor.

"Sure is. Isn't it wonderful?" Elvira said looking out the window. She just loved the rain.

"Lovely." Marcus told her, looking at her fondly. Her hair was soaked and some strands hung in her face and clung to her skin. She was literally soaked head to toe and didn't seem to mind at all.

The carriage started moving up the road to the castle. The four stayed quiet through the little ride. When they reached the castle they all got out Adrian giving Elvira his hand to help her down. She thanked him and moved closer to Draco feeling more comfortable around him. All the students went through the entrance seeming to automatically to dry as soon as they passed through the doors.


	5. Meeting Pansy

Elvira and the others followed all the other students through the hallways until they reached the Great Hall entrance. When they passed through the doors, Elvira couldn't believe her eyes. In her mind it was beautiful. There were four long tables that occupied the length of the hall covered in silver plates and cups. Above each table were two banners signifying their house, with the colors and mascot. There was a long table at the end of the hallway that was raised higher then the rest were all the teachers sat looking over the students as they entered. The ceiling was depicting the night sky showing the rain and lightening the struck and candles were floating in mid air lighting the hall.

Elvira looked around her as the she followed Draco and the others to the far left table under green and silver banners. She sat down in between Draco and Blaise and across from Marcus and Galvin. After everyone was seated the doors burst open with McGonagall leading a group of first years in. They walked the length of the hall to the beginnings of some steps before the teachers table, where sat a stool with what Elvira recognized as the sorting hat sitting on top of it.

McGonagall called for attention, everyone grew silent and had their attention on the hat. It amazed Elvira when the hat broke out into song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid to toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

© J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

When the hat finished its song, McGonagall spoke, "When I call out your name please come forward. You will sit on the stole and I will place the sorting hat on your head," she lifted the tattered hat, "and you shall be sorted into your houses.

She then opened the scroll she was holding and read down the list of names. When their name was called, the child stepped forward and sat on the stole. When the house was called out the corresponding table would stand and cheer. Elvira played along with the others and cheered whenever Slytherin was called. At the end of the sorting ceremony Gryffindor received 20 kids, Slytherin 25, Ravenclaw 15, and Hufflepuff 15.

Everyone grew quiet yet again as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts our new and old students. I'd like to remind those who do not already know that the Forbidden Forest is still indeed forbidden. This year we have decided to hold a holiday party. A Halloween costume party on Halloween night. Heads and Prefects shall be organizing this event, would those students please stand." Several students stood up.

"As you can see these are our Heads and Prefects. Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley our Head Girl and Boy." there were several cheers for them as he indicated the girl at Gryffindor table and the boy at the Hufflepuff table. "Our Prefects our Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw." There were several cheers from the tables and numerous Slytherins patted Draco on the back. The students sat down and quieted once again.

"If you have any ideas for these events please see these students. Quidditch matches will begin next month so team Captains must sign their players up with Madam Hooch before matches begin. If you need to have tryouts for new players make a date with Madame Hooch at breakfast and she shall announce it. Sorry first years, are not allowed on the teams. You shall receive your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast and I think that is about everything so let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands and the room was filled with several gasps from the new students as food appeared all over the silver plates that littered the table.

All the students pilled their plates with all types of foods. They all started eating and talking and soon the entire great hall was filled with nothing but the voices of students and teachers, and the clanging of silver ware and dishes. When everyone had had their fill Dumbledore stood yet again. "I would like to wish everyone good night and sweet dreams. Now, prefects, lead your new first years to the dormitories. Get a good night sleep for classes tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and began to leave the common room. Unlike the other houses Draco stood and waited until most of the other students had left the great hall. Elvira walked over to him with clearly where do I go?, written on her face. "Follow the other guys, stay close to Galvin and Blaise, they wont get you lost," he said to her. She nodded and walked off with the rest of the guys. Draco turned to the new first years, some looked a little scared of him, and he smiled at the thought. "Follow me." was all that he said to them and led them through the halls of the school down to the dungeons where the common room and dormitories were.

Elvira walked the halls with her friends through the halls. Everything was exactly like Draco had told her. The common room was indeed down in the dungeons and it started to grow a little cooler. There were portraits everywhere with the pictures moving to and fro. Suits of Armor lined the walls. They kept on walking until they reached a relatively bigger statue then the rest that they had passed. The statue was of a serpent in a 's' position. It had green eyes, and the mouth was open so that its forked tongue stuck out. "Passsss word." it hissed as he begun to move.

"Serpent sorceia" Galvin said to it. The serpent nodded its head and it slid out of the way to reveal a doorway. Galvin opened the door and the two and the other Slytherins stepped into the common room.

The common room was somewhat creepy. The walls were done all in black stone. There was a huge stone fireplace that was at one side of the room. On the mantle above where little statues of snakes. There were black and green couches, chairs, and been bags, with black and green pillows, in front of the fireplace. Black gothic lamps were placed around the room to light it up. Some desks where pushed up against the walls, and at the far back wall was a double staircase going up and splitting in too leading to the right and left. Most of the Slytherins went up to the dormitories to get some sleep considering it was around 10 at night. Elvira, Galvin, Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, and Angel stayed down stairs, sitting in the chairs in front of the fire waiting for Draco to come back. Elvira, Blaise, and Angel were talking and started giggling every once in a while. The boys just rolled their eyes thinking, 'girls'.

The door literally burst open about ten minutes later with Draco, looking pissed off and was soaking wet, led the group of first years in that were all petrified, and two of them were soaked as well. Draco turned around and looked at them. "This is the Slytherin common room. Don't forget the password or you wont be allowed in unless someone from Slytherin comes in or out. The boys dormitories are upstairs and to the left, the girls same on your right." he said a little harshly. The first years ran past him and up the steps frightened and Draco walked over and fell down on a chair, eyes closed and hand on his forehead.

"What happened Draco?" Adrian asked him.

"I have a bloody headache all ready. Those kids were running all over the place and then Peeves had to come out and pour four buckets of water on me and two of them. I all ready hate this job."

"Damn." Galvin said. "Glad I'm not prefect." By saying that Galvin had earned himself a pillow in the face by Draco.

The seven sat there until 10:30 when they went upstairs to go to bed. Blaise and Angel showed Elvira where the dormitories were, and the three were in the same room with another girl, Alexis Montague. The three girls got changed into their pajamas and got into bed. They talked some more before going to sleep.

The next morning around 7:00, Elvira got up and woke Angel and Blaise up. The three pulled out their school robes and headed downstairs to the bathrooms. They got quick showers and pulled their robes on. Elvira left her hair down, where as Angel and Blaise put theirs up in a messy bun. They took their pajamas back upstairs, grabbed their books and went back down to the common room where Draco, Galvin and Adrian sat talking to one another. The six headed out of the common room and upstairs to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall there were all ready some students in there eating. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Draco walked up the teacher's table toward Madam Hooch and started talking to her.

Draco came back and sat down next to Elvira and Adrian, and some of the first years moved away from him, still frightened of him. "Well tryouts for chaser are this Saturday at the pitch, so I'll need you all there and Eli you better have your ass there."

"I will don't worry," she said to him biting into some toast. The rest of their gang soon joined them and Draco told them about the tryouts.

"Draco! There you are! I couldn't find you at all yesterday!" came a squeal from a Slytherin girl that came running to him. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and way to much makeup on, and she was a bit heavy. In Elvira's opinion she looked like a Bulldog trying to look like a Great Dane.

Draco hung his head and muttered, "God help me."

The girl pushed Elvira out of the way, which made her knock into Blaise and sat down next to Draco. She threw her arms around him and started to suffocate him. The others were trying to suppress their laughs, but couldn't keep them in. "Pansy. Get the hell off of me." Draco said trying to breath.

"But Dracey-poo. I love you. And you didn't return any of my letters over the summer." she said squeezing him a bit harder.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just plain hate you?" he asked.

"Aww Draco you don't mean that."

Elvira couldn't take it anymore and tapped Pansy on the shoulder. "If you didn't hear him correctly he said Get the hell off, or are you just too thick to comprehend that statement?"

Pansy turned to see who said that and saw Elvira sitting there. Pansy threw her a dirty look, "Draco, who is this little slut?"

"My girlfriend." Draco lied practically praying that she would let go of him.

Pansy let go, "You are going out with this little slut, but I thought it was me and you."

"It was never ever a me and you and never will be," he said rubbing his neck.

Pansy threw her arms around him and said. "You don't mean that. You know we are going to get married and have kids." Draco's eyes started to widen even at the thought of marrying Pansy and have kids with her.

Elvira stood up, she couldn't take Draco being tortured in that way. "Get your filthy hands off of my boyfriend, now Pansy! Before I throw up at the sight of you." Elvira said to her, playing along with Draco.

Pansy stood up and faced Elvira, "Wait until tonight Rosier. In the common room, me and you."

"Fine by me." Elvira said glaring.

Pansy left and went to her group of friends at the other end of the table. The guys looked at Elvira as though she were nuts. Draco looked at her, "Thanks for that Eli, but now you are going to have to fight her, to tell you the truth she is pretty tough."

"That's ok boyfriend Dracey-poo. I'll die for you." Elvira laughed as she threw her arms around him.

"Very funny. Thanks for playing along with that."

"No problem. And I'm not the least bit worried about her."

They all finished eating and started talking amongst themselves, until the mail came. Fallen flew down to Elvira dropped her schedule and looked at her wanting a reward. Draco's eagle owl landed on his shoulder. It dropped his schedule and started nipping his ear. They both gave them crackers that were on the table and the owls left. They all opened their schedules and compared theirs with each other, to see what they had that day. Alex and Angel all had the same classes at the same time due to the fact they were in fifth year. Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, and Adrian all had the same classes, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmetic's, and double Potions. Galvin, Marcus, Draco and Elvira had double Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms.

When all of the students were there and gotten their schedules, Madam Hooch stood up. "This announcement is for mostly the Slytherins. Quidditch tryouts for Chaser will be held this Saturday, at 10:00. The team needs to be there along with anyone who wants to tryout. That is all, thank you."

After breakfast Galvin, Marcus, Draco, and Elvira, said bye to Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian, Alex, Blaise and Angel, and headed downstairs to the potions room with some Gryffindors. Draco and Elvira sat at a back table with Marcus and Galvin next to them. There were cauldrons in front of each pair. Students kept coming into the room and finally Harry, Hermione, and Ron came in and sat in front of them. Harry and Ron sat together, and Hermione and Neville sat together.

"Well, if it isn't the dream team." Draco said smugly.

"Shut it Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Or what mud blood, just because you think you are Head Girl you think you can boss me around. I think not." He said.

The door burst open then and a middle ages man in black robes came in. He had long greasy black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He walked to the front of the class and turned to look at them all. It was dead quiet as he began to speak. "Most of you know me, but for those who have yet to learn or don't know," he looked at Elvira not recognizing her. "I'm Professor Snape. And who is this new student? I have yet to meet her, and she seems to be in my house." he asked looking at Elvira still.

"Elvira Rosier" she said rather confidently from her seat.

"Ah, a Rosier. This should make for an interesting year, after all the Rosiers are legend for being excellent potion makers. Do you feel confident that you can meet these claims?"

"Yes sir."

"You have better. We have had someone with fame in this class before that did not seem to meet his claims." Snape said glaring at Potter. "Now this year we will be making the most difficult potions I am allowed to make you make. They will be so much harder then your previous year and twice as dangerous, so you better not screw them up," he said now looking at Neville, who gulped. "The person that you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Snape waved his wand and directions appeared on the front board, Mind and Body Switching Potion. Snape sat down at his desk. "This potion allows the drinkers to switch their minds with each other. It is very dangerous because there are some cases in where the minds don't ever return to the original bodies. Copy these instructions, get your ingredients, and produce this potion. When you have finished clean up, and bring a sample up, labeled, to me, then you may leave when you have finished."

Elvira and Draco started copying down the directions. Draco finished first and went to get the ingredients and equipment they needed. The two started to set up the cauldron and lit a flame under it. They started added the ingredients, in the order that was stated and when they needed to add them. About and hour and a half since they had started the potion the two had finished it, the second ones to do so, Hermione and Neville had finished first and were now cleaning up. Elvira took the tube from Draco and placed a small sample in it. She labeled it with their names and the potion and took it up to Snape. She handed it to him and he toke it from her. She walked back to her and Draco's table and started to help him cleanup.

When Draco and Elvira finished cleaning up they left the classroom and went to the common room and dropped off their potion books. They both went upstairs to their dormitories. About 5 minutes later they both screamed each other's name and ran down the steps to each other, both holding a broom, an Ice Strike 900. They both looked at each other then at one another's broom.

"Where did you get that?" They asked at the same time.

"Mr. Malfoy." Elvira said, "He said that I would need it if I was going to tryout for the Quidditch team."

"He told me that mine was too out of date and got me a new one." Draco told her. "Bloody hell, who cares, we got new brooms, and that is what matters." Draco laughed.

They took their brooms back up to their rooms and walked together to Transfiguration class. When Galvin and Marcus showed up they told them about their new brooms and they were completely dumbfounded. So the rest of day went by, they went to all their classes and lunch.

When Elvira and them finished their Charms class with the Ravenclaws they meet up with the others in the common room and headed outside and sat by the lake. They sat there talking about this and that and the way that Snape was extra moody. They sat around talking until sunset when they headed inside for dinner. There were a few announcements about classes and then they began to eat.

After Elvira had finished eating she got up and left and headed to the common room with Blaise and Angel. She wrote a letter to one of her friends at Drumstrang about what was happening at school and how she was and sent it off with Fallen. While her friends were bouncing from one bed to another. The three headed back downstairs to the common room and ran into Pansy who was looking at her stern faced. 'Bloody hell, I forgot about her.' Elvira thought to herself.

"Time to die slut." Pansy said to her grabbing Elvira by the collar of her shirt and robes.

Down the hall Draco and the gang were walking towards the common room entrance. They reached the statue and said the password. As soon as they opened the door they heard shouts and things breaking. They ran to see what was happening and came onto the sight of Pansy holding Elvira up by the neck against the wall, with numerous broken statues and vases littering the room. There were several kids standing around cheering them on, he saw Blaise and Angel just standing there not helping her.

"So you little slut. Think you can steal Draco from me? Well think again. Draco is no ones but mine!" Pansy shouted at Elvira who remained calm but gasping for air. Pansy lifted Elvira a little higher off the ground so that she was at least six inches from it.

Draco made to run forward, but Elvira gave him a look that said 'stay where you are, I'm fine', Draco stopped. Elvira smirked at Pansy, "You're the little slut Parkinson. Thinking someone is yours and they hate you with every ounce they can muster."

"Why you little bitch! You're a bloody death eater's daughter and think that you know all. Even when you're pathetic parents couldn't even survive Aurors."

"Never insult my parents Parkinson." Elvira said dangerously.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"This", Elvira kneed Pansy in the stomach and she dropped Elvira back to the floor, Elvira started rubbing her neck where Pansy had had hold on her. Pansy regained her composure and went to attack Elvira who punched her square in the face, resulting in a bloody nose. Pansy grabbed her nose and started crying at the sight of her own blood covering her hands. She and Millicent ran to the common room entrance and out to the bathrooms to clean her face up. "You'll pay for that Rosier!" they shouted back at her.

Elvira went down on her knees, and Draco rushed forward and helped her up. "You all right?" he asked concerned for her.

"Yea, just a bit dizzy. Wasn't getting enough air to breathe and then it all came rushing back. Draco took her into the bathrooms and got a washcloth and ran water over it. He placed it on her neck where bruising started to appear.

"You're gonna have some lovely bruises there." he told her. She merely nodded. "You didn't have to do that for me you know?" he said taking the cloth away and taking one of her hands.

"But I wanted to." she said looking at him, then doing something she didn't expect, she kissed him, to which he responded deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together locking her hands there. They pulled away for air, "That was nice." she said kissing him again.

"Well, what do we have hear?" someone said from the bathroom door.


	6. Truths Starting to Comeforth

I wanted to thank Juli Black Potter for the review and I hope to see more. Thanks!

* * *

'…….Elvira looked at him, then doing something she didn't expect, she kissed him, to which he responded deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together locking her hands there. They pulled away for air, "That was nice." she said kissing him again.

"Well, what do we have hear?" someone said from the bathroom door….'

* * *

The two broke away and looked to see who it was. Standing there was Galvin, Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, and Angel. Elvira looked away a blush forming on her face, and Draco looked down at his hands, "Bloody hell. I can't get a moments peace from you guys, can I?" he said.

"Nope." Adrian said smirking at them.

"So is it official? Are you two going out now?" Angel said, excitement showing in her voice.

Draco looked at Elvira who was furiously blushing a bright crimson. She looked up at him the answer written in her eyes. "Yes. Yes we are." Draco said rather quietly. Angel squealed and starting jumping up and down.

"It's about bloody time too." Blaise said laughing.

"I think we should leave these two alone for awhile. Maybe they'll make us god parents." Galvin said earning him the pleasure of Elvira hiding her face and the Draco turning red. The four left to go to the dormitories snickering as they went and left the two in the bathrooms.

"Well we best be going off to bed as well." Draco said to Elvira. He took her hand and led her out into the common room. They headed up the steps parted and went to their rooms. Elvira went into hers getting bombarded with questions from Angel and Blaise. Elvira quieted them down answering their questions as best she could. When the two girls were satisfied with their answers they shut up and went to bed. Elvira thinking about nothing but Draco and that kiss.

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. The entire school had found out about Elvira and Pansy fighting in the common room and now when Elvira even came close to Pansy, Pansy would run the other way. Everyone found out sooner or latter that Draco and Elvira were now an item, and almost every girl at Hogwarts envied Elvira for it. Though Draco and Elvira couldn't get away from the nonstop teasing from their friends.

Soon Saturday came and the Slytherin tryouts were taking place. Draco, Elvira, the rest of the team, and the few Slytherins that wanted to try out now stood on the pitch. Draco called them up one by one, getting on their brooms and playing for about ten minutes each. After about the 15 kid Draco now lay in the middle of the pitch, in his emerald green Quidditch robes, flat on his back, hands over his face, moving his head back and forth, muttering, "Jesus, God Help me."

Everyone stared at him quit amused, especially the team who were somewhat laughing, until he finally got up. "Ok, who the bloody hell is next." He looked at the list of potentials and smiled at seeing who was next. "Thank the lord, an experienced player. Elvira get your cute little ass up there and show these no goods how to play chaser." he said looking at Elvira.

"With pleasure." she said walking past him, teasing him with a coy smile, he returned the smile and smacked her on the butt. She looked at him again, shook her head mounted her new broom and took flight.

"Ok you've already seen the routine 15 times today so get on with it." Draco said flying up to her and hovering next to her. She nodded and started off.

It was a few simple passes with Marcus and Adrian, to see if the three could work well together. She then had to play against them and get the quaffle and get it passed Alex who was hovering in front of the three hoops. Finally she had to play against Marcus and Adrian, dodge two bludgers coming at her from Galvin and Goyle, and try and score. She did each one the best she could and landed when she had finished. Most of the onlookers couldn't believe their eyes, but Parkinson though, just glared.

After a few more tryouts, Draco turned to them. "I'll post the new chaser tonight in the common room." They all left and Elvira walked up to Draco who put an arm around her and Blaise, who had also tried out, walked over to her boyfriend Galvin, who had gotten together recently, thanks to Elvira's help, and they all started walking the path back to the castle.

"That's was fun and entertaining." Elvira said to them. It was rather entertaining to them all. Some of the students could barely balance on a broom and throw. Unfortunately none of them had fallen which would have been hilarious for the team to see. Elvira smiled at the thought of seeing Pansy falling off of her broom.

When they reached the common room Elvira went up to her room and started chatting with Angel and Blaise about the tryouts, and the team went up to Draco's room to discuss who the new chaser and reserve chaser would be. When Draco went to put his broom under his bed he noticed a letter sitting on his pillow with his mother's handwriting on. He picked it up and slid it into his pocket and sat down.

He turned to the others, "So what do you all think? Who should the chaser be?"

"Elvira" they all said in union.

"Figured you'd all say that. She was the only one that did do every routine phenomenally." Draco said.

"For real, she literally murdered the competition." Marcus said. "I haven't seen a chaser that good since, Adrian Pucey, no offense to O'Neil over here."

"None taken." he said. "Who's gonna be her reserve?"

"Blaise" they all said

"Well looks like we have our new chasers. I'll post it up in a little while. The team sat there talking the day away. Draco had pulled out the letter from his mom and opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

Draco, I have to write this rather quickly before your father gets home. The Deatheaters are reforming again. Voldemort is regaining power and your father is being sucked back into it again. You must keep an eye on Elvira and protect her at all cost. She doesn't know it and not many do, but she has a hidden power that will be extremely powerful and dangerously deadly when it's released, but we have no idea on weather it will be for the good or bad, I'm hoping the good. Your father is telling Voldemort about Elvira and they will probably try and take her and use her power. You must take care of her Draco. Your father is turning into the way he once was, he's abusing me again when ever he is here. I'm risking my life telling you this but you must know it. But you must act as if you don't know anything about it, don't tell Elvira especially, the poor dear might go into shock. Remember Draco I love you no matter what and I can't wait to see you next month at your Quidditch match. Take care.

Love, with all my heart,

Your mother

Draco reread the later again and again worry starting to show on his face. "What's wrong Draco?" Galvin asked. "Who's the letter from?"

"It's nothing, just that my mom is coming to our match against Gryffindor next month." Draco said masking the worry on his face. Draco took the letter and put it in the drawer of his bedside table. He got up and grabbed a change of cloths from his small closet and headed to the bathrooms to change. He came back upstairs and hanged up his Quidditch robes and pulled out some parchment and ink, and started to write.

_The Slytherin Quidditch team would like to announce the new players._

The new full-time chaser will be

Elvira Rosier

And

The reserve chaser for her shall be

Blaise Zambini

Thank you to all that tried out

Draco headed downstairs and pinned it up above the fireplace, where most likely everyone will look. Draco headed back upstairs yet again and laid down on his bed, listening and talking to the rest who had also changed out of their Quidditch robes.

About an hour or two later the boys heard two sets of running footsteps coming to their door. The door was thrown open, by two extremely happy looking girls. Elvira ran to Draco and jumped on him and kissed him. "I love you so much Draco! You made me Chaser!" she said squeezing him to death.

"I wasn't the only one. The team wanted you to be chaser." Draco said prying himself out of Elvira's grasp.

"And you guys made me her reserve! I can't believe it!" Blaise said from sitting on Galvin's lap hugging him as well.

"You guys must love us so much." Elvira said, who was now lying back on Draco, with her arms around him, who was leaning against the back of his bed. They all shook their heads. "So when's the first match, and against whom?" Elvira asked Draco.

"It's on Saturday, October 13th, next month. And we are playing against Gryffindor. So we are going to have to get some practices in quick." Draco told them playing with Elvira's hair. The team sat there talking to each other about the upcoming practices and game and organizing them. When it started to get late, they all retired to their rooms, though not before Elvira and Blaise got their good night kisses, and went to sleep.

So the weeks went by, Elvira making more friends and getting to know her older ones better. Her and Draco's relationship continued to grow more and more. Draco continued to get more and more letters from his mother about what was happening with his father and the Deatheaters starting to come back together, which Draco grew more concerned for Elvira for and kept his eye on her the best he could. Though there were the bad there was also the good. The team had practiced whenever they could, against their reserve team. Angel, and some of her friends would sit in the stands watching them practice, or just watch them mess around up on their brooms. Elvira had even let Angel try her broom for a little while and let her play a quick round with the team, and she did very well.

It started to grow closer and closer to the first match and the anxiousness of the teams, and the students grew high and higher as it came closer. Finally, the night before the match Draco had the team in the common room, in their pajamas, which was really quit amusing, with other students sitting around listening to Draco prep his team.

"Ok men." Elvira coughed. "and women." Draco said looking at Elvira smiling. "This match is gonna be tough. I know we've played against Gryffindor before, but they've got a new team and I've seen some of their practices. They're good, but I think we are still better then them and we can beat them. We just have to use what we've done in our practices and keep our cool. We can beat them and I know we will. I trust you guys. I want you all to get a good night sleep and eat a big breakfast tomorrow. We have to be ready for them, and we will. And remember." Draco's voice grew a little bit colder, "We show them no mercy, cause I'm sure they wont after the way we've treated them these past years."

Draco ended his little speech and sat down on the couch next to Elvira, and he put his arm around her and drew her as close as possible. So now both team and reserves discussed tactics on how they should play. One by one the common room started to empty of the students heading to bed, anxious for the game. Around 10:00 everyone was up in their dormitories except for Draco and Elvira on one couch, and Galvin and Blaise on another couch.

"So Draco what's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?" Galvin asked him while stroking Blaise's hair.

"Overcast, which is good, no sun in our eyes, maybe a chance of rain." Draco said.

A few minutes later Blaise and Galvin got up, "We're heading to bed, which you guys should do too." Galvin said to them.

Draco just nodded. "Night." Elvira told them, "I'll be up in a bit Blaise." Blaise and Galvin headed upstairs and Elvira could swear she heard Blaise's giggles. Elvira turned over so she laying on top of Draco and looked up into his eyes, and saw worry lined in them.

"Draco, what's wrong? You've been acting very protective of me all of a sudden and it's scaring me. Is there something wrong at home I should know about?" she asked him wanting to know why he was always keeping an eye on her.

Draco smiled at her, and reached up to touch her cheek, "There's nothing wrong, trust me. If there was I'd tell you, I just love you and I want you safe," he said reassuringly to her.

"And I love you two." she said, still not completely convinced that he was telling her the truth. She leaned down and kissed him passionately which her returned in just as much passion.

"Now I suggest that we go to bed so that we wont be tired for our game tomorrow." he said breaking away from her. She nodded and got up off of him. He took her hand and led her up the stairs and kissed her good night.

Elvira walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. She got under the covers and rested her head on the pillow and sighed.

"What's wrong Eli?" the voice of Blaise asked.

"It's nothing, just that Draco has been acting a little odd lately."

"I know what you mean. I've noticed it too. He's really paranoid when you're alone." Blaise told her.

"Thank you. I am not the only one who sees it then. I don't know what's the matter with him, just that he's been protective of me, doesn't want me alone, and he almost seems afraid, but that's way unlike him." Elvira said to her.

"Well, it wont do good do think about it a lot when we have a match tomorrow. I suggest that you get some sleep tonight and think about it later. But that's just me, so yea." Blaise said then grew quiet as she started to fall asleep.

'I don't think I can not think about it.' she thought to her self as she too drifted off to sleep.

_She was walking with someone, holding their hand. She saw that it was Draco's and they were walking through the halls to the Great Hall. They were each in costumes, he had on black vampiric outfit on and she had on a black vampiric dress on. They had reached the door and Draco opened it._

Inside there were no students running around having a good time. There were hundreds of people standing around looking towards the door, people in long black robes. Robes she hadn't seen since she had seen her Mother and Father.

Then it hit her, "Deatheaters" she said out loud.

She didn't feel Draco's hand anymore in hers. She felt a hand fall on each of her shoulders and she turned to see who it was. A Deatheater stood behind her.

"Welcome Elvira." it said to her. That voice, she knew that voice. It was Lucius'

"Let go of me now," she said struggling to get free from him.

"I think not, you see our master wants you for a certain purpose." he told her forcing her forward.

In front of her stood a man, a man if that's what you could call it, he was dressed in the same black robes, but with his hood pulled back. He was pale and had no hair. His eyes were yellow and had black slits like a cat. His nose was flat against his face and he had a cruel smile sitting on his face. He reached out one of his pale hands to her and ran it over her hair. Elvira tried to pull away yet again from Lucius, but to no avail.

"Voldemort." she whispered to herself. The walls of the Great Hall suddenly started to shake and crumble down and they were outside, in a forest of some sort.

"My dear Elvira." He said hissing to her like a snake. "Do you not know why you are here?" he received no response from her, only a glare. "Well, allow me to explain it to you then. Your mother and father were two of my best followers, and it hurt me so when they had died. When the Ministry put you in those foster homes I sent Lucius, here to try and take you in which he succeeded in doing. When you were born, you were born with a hidden power lying deep within your heart that would be awakened when you chose it to, when consequences are dire and there seems to be no hope. Though no one knows weather it will be for the good, or the bad. You would have used it that day your parents died, but you were to young and didn't really understand what was going on. You've been brought here to join us, and together I will bring that power forth and you will use it to destroy the good people of this earth."

"I'll never join you, you should have known that from the start." she spat at him.

"Oh I did expect that and I was prepared." he turned to one of the Deatheaters standing around. "Bring them to me."

Four Deatheaters came forward to Voldemort pulling two people with them. Elvira saw pale blonde, and knew who it was immediately. "Draco" she whispered.

"Let the hell go of me!" Draco said shouting at the men who had a grip on him.

She looked at the other two and saw Narcissa being pulled along with them, though not struggling or anything.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Elvira shouted at Voldemort, and tears starting to roll down her face.

"Seems like I've hit a soft spot in you, I don't think I will." Voldemort said smiling cruelly. The four dragged Draco and Narcissa up to him and Voldemort took Narcissa by the collar of her robes, she didn't fight or anything, just looked at Elvira and told her through her eyes to not to give in to him, that she had to fight. "You see Elvira, Lucius has no heart, and he wouldn't mind if I killed his wife and son." Voldemort pointed his wand at Narcissa. "Join us or she dies. And I know how much you look up to her as your mother figure."

Elvira looked at Narcissa and she still had that look in her eyes. Elvira was about to say something, but was cut off by Voldemort. "Too late. Avada Kedavra!" there was a blinding flash of green light and Narcissa dropped to the ground dead.

"MOM!" Draco shouted not believing his eyes. His own father had let Voldemort kill her. "You bastard!" He shouted at Lucius.

Two Deatheaters picked up Narcissa's limp body and carried her off. Elvira was silent tears flowing down her face. The images of her mother and father filling her head as Aurors killed them, but she didn't see the Aurors anymore, only Voldemort killing them. "I wont let you live for doing that Voldemort," she hissed at him finding her voice again.

"We shall see," he said. He snapped his fingers and Draco was drug forward. . Voldemort took Draco by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Draco grabbed at Voldemort's hands trying to pry them off. He pointed his wand at him now. "Join us, or he will die as well."

"No! Please let him go! He has nothing to do with this! You've already killed Narcissa, you can't kill him!" she said trying to rush forward, but Lucius restraining her.

"Then say it! Say you'll join us and I will spare his life for you." Voldemort yelled at her.

Elvira looked at Draco, with a defeated look in her eyes. She couldn't stand losing him as well. She had lost her real parents, now Narcissa, she couldn't lose him too. "Don't you dare say it Eli. Don't give into him!" Draco said from his strangle hold.

"But he'll kill you Draco!" she shouted back to him.

"I'd rather die knowing that I stopped you from making a-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed. There was yet another blinding flash of green light, and Voldemort's cruel laughter filled her ears. Elvira screamed as she felt like she was being pulled up by something. Everything around her seemed to disappear.

Elvira shot up in her bed, breathing heavy, and looking pale. Blaise and Angel standing there beside her looking concerned. "Calm down Elvira its just us. You all right? You look a little pale, well paler then usually." Blaise asked her.

Elvira looked at them for a moment and noticed it was light outside. She looked back at the two girls, "Yea, I'm ok."

Blaise didn't look to convinced, "Well if you're sure. It's time to get up. We have to get showers, you need get into Quidditch robes, eat breakfast and play a game against Gryffindor." Blaise said to her giving her an encouraging smile.

Elvira returned the smile, even though the dream still haunted her mind. She kept thinking to herself that she had to forget about it until later after the match. She got up out of bed and went to her closet she pulled out her emerald green Quidditch robes and along with Blaise and Angel, though they just had normal cloths, headed to the bathrooms.

They all took quick showers and changed into their outfits. Elvira was the last to come out of her stall in her robes. Angel and Blaise were standing in front of the mirrors applying make up and fixing their hair with some of the other girls. Angel turned and looked at her and smiled, "I said it once and I'll say it again, those robes really suit you, and they bring out your eyes."

"Thanks." Elvira said.

"And just think Eli, you are the only girl in a century to be made part of the main team." Blaise said to her.

"Yes, I know you have been telling me that since I made the team." Elvira smiled. She put her hair up into a ponytail and got Angel to put it into a tight braid for her so that it wouldn't be in the way while she was playing.

The three girls took their pajamas up to their dormitory and headed downstairs and out of the common room to the Great Hall. When they entered, it was unusually crowded for being this early in the morning, their were seven kids sitting at Gryffindor table in scarlet robes with their classmates talking to them, and six kids at the Slytherin table in emerald robes, talking to each other very seriously. The three girls headed over to the team Elvira receiving smiles and words of encouragement as she went. She sat down next to Draco, giving him a kiss on the cheek and looked at her plate, the thoughts of her dream coming back to her, and she grew slightly more paler.

Draco noticed she hadn't started eating, "Eli, you ok?" he asked her. "Your kind of pale. Why don't you try to eat something? You're gonna need your strength."

Elvira looked up and smiled at him. He was once again being protective of her. "I'm fine Draco, just a little anxious."

"Well try and eat a little for me, ok?" he said looking at her with a little of the concern wearing away.

"I'll try," she said. Though she managed only to eat two slices of toast and drink some juice. Draco took her hand from under the table and gave it a squeeze, which helped her feel a little bit less anxious about the game, knowing that he'll be there to watch out for her the best he could.

Madam Hooch stood up at the front table and McGonagall called for attention for her. "Would the Gryffindor and Slytherin Captains please lead their teams out to the pitch. You will have a half hour to give your pep talks and any last tactic discussing. The rest of the school will be out in that time," she said.

All the students watched as the two rival houses, and students, stood and led their teams to the entrance of the Great Hall. There was a pause from both teams as Draco and Harry glared at each other at the door and then continued through.

Outside in the hall the teams past a few lingering students he looked at them as they passed. "Ready to lose, Potter?" Draco said to him with a smirk.

"You wish." Potter said back.

Draco smirked again, and took Elvira's hand. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about this match, but in fact he was. Granger was on the team, and as a chaser, she would have probably came up with tactics and strategies unbelievable good. But Draco was still confident in his team nonetheless.

The two teams made it to the pitch and already saw some parents sitting in the high bleachers. The Gryffindor team headed to the right and the Slytherins headed to the left. Draco saw someone standing at the entrance to the locker room. As they got closer he saw that it was his mother. They reached the entrance and Draco signaled for the rest of the team to head inside. Elvira couldn't help but picture the lifeless body of Narcissa as she looked at her. She pushed that thought out of her mind and gave Narcissa a hug, which was returned. Draco then gave his mother a hug also. She clasped her hands together and looked at the two of them.

"Well I would be lying if I said that I wasn't happy on what I saw while the two of you were walking down here, hand in hand."

Elvira blushed, and Draco looked as if he was about to die. "Mom you saw that? Oh my god."

"Yes I did and I am happy for the both of you. I can't wait to see you two play. I was talking to Adrian and Alex's parents and they said you were excellent Draco." she told them.

"Well, Elvira is pretty good too. I've watched her at our practices." Draco said making Elvira blush even more and hang her head down. Narcissa looked at Draco her eyes telling him that she wanted to talk to him alone, Draco got the message and looked at Elvira. "Hey, Eli, could you do me a favor. Can you go inside and talk the tactics over again with the team. I'll be in a few minutes."

Elvira looked at him for a second and nodded, she gave Narcissa a hug, "Nice seeing you again Mrs. Malfoy."

"Same here dear." and Elvira opened the door and walked into the locker room. Narcissa dropped her voice to a whisper. "Have you been keeping an eye on her, Draco?" he nodded. "Good, I'm getting more and more worried by the day. Your father keeps staying away from the house more and more. And he comes home angry a lot. We can't let them get a hold of her Draco."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore then?" he asked.

"He already knows, I sent him an owl telling him about the situation, and he sent one to the Ministry about it too."

"Wont they try and take Elvira away though?" Draco said worry on his voice. He didn't want her taken away from him.

"No Draco, they think that that will bring to much attention to the dark powers, so they wont, you don't have to worry about that. Now your only job is to keep her safe and I'll keep owling you with more information, but you must inform me if Elvira finds out about her power, alright?" Draco nodded. "Ok, now what I want you to do is go out there and win this game." she said smiling.

"I will, don't worry." he said. She bent down and gave him a hug and headed back up into the stands. Draco walked into the lockers room and sat down with his team and took over from where Elvira had left off discussing their tactics.

Twenty minutes later Madam Hooch stepped into the locker room. "We are ready to begin." she said and left.

The team grabbed their brooms and headed in steppe as if they were in the army toward the closed door that led to the pitch, and Elvira could just imagine army music playing in her mind as they walked, They stopped in front of a closed door that lead out to the pitch. "Remember guys. We can do this. No mercy what so ever." Draco said from the front.


	7. Quidditch

There was cheering from the outside, and most of it was "GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" Elvira took hold of Draco's hand, he looked down at her, kissed the top of head and gave her hand a little squeeze.

They heard the game commenter, Ann Ford, a sixth year Gryffindor, over the loud speaker. "Welcome to the first Quidditch game of year. Today is Slytherin versus Gryffindor. And now here is the Gryffindor team flying out, Captain/Seeker Harry potter, Keeper Ron Weasley, Beaters Seamus Finnigan and Jack Connell, and finally the Chasers Hermione Granger, Leelee Johnson, and Luna Nott. Lets here if for Gryffindor!" There was a massive cheering from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, as each member of the team flew out when their names were called. The doors opened in front of the Slytherins and they all mounted their brooms, "Now here's the Slytherin team, Captain/Seeker Draco Malfoy, Keeper Alex O'Neil, Beaters Galvin LeStrange and Gregory Goyle, and Chasers Marcus Flint, Adrian O'Neil, and new teammate Elvira Rosier. Let's here it for Slytherin!" there was yet another eruption of cheers only from Slytherin House.

The two teams flew around the pitch getting cheers when they passed their houses. The teams took position after a few minutes, in a circle above Madame Hooch and the trunk holding the balls. Elvira was positioned directly across from Luna. Draco and Harry landed and shook hands a little to tightly then what was needed, mounted their brooms and went to their positions. Harry about twenty feet above Luna, and Draco twenty feet above Elvira.

"I want a nice clean game. From all of you." Madame Hooch said looking sternly at them all, mostly at the Slytherins and especially at Marcus.

"The players take their positions, and the two captains shake hands, they too take their positions. Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Remember the snitch is worth 150 points the seeker who catches the snitch ends the game." Ann said as the snitch circled around both Harry and Draco and took off. "The Quaffle is released and the game begins! Slytherin takes possession of the ball and Marcus passes it to Adrian. All the chasers are heading down towards Gryffindors goals. Adrian flies behind the hoops, turns around, flies past them, hands it off to Elvira who throws and scores! Ten points to Slytherin."

There was a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. Elvira flew past Adrian and gave him a high five.

"Ron passes the Quaffle off to Hermione who zooms past the Slytherin chasers who are on her tail. She narrowly misses a bludgers, passes it off to Leelee, Leelee shoots, but its blocked by Alex. Elvira has the quaffle and heads down to the other end of the field, she dodges a bludgers aimed at her by Jack. She throws the quaffle to Marcus, who kicks Luna out of the way and shoots. Ron nicely blocks it with the tail end of his broom. Score stands 10 - 0, Slytherin."

"We are an hour into the game and the score stands 100 - 70, Slytherin, and the snitch has yet to be seen. Neither Draco nor Harry has taken off in any kind of pursuit. And it is beginning to rain a little which is yet another challenge for our players. The quaffle is in possession of Gryffindor with the Slytherin chasers on Luna's tail. Luna shoots and scores! 10 points to Gryffindor, 100 - 80, Slytherin. Slytherin chaser Elvira backs off and heads higher and hovers by a high stand. Slytherin chasers and beaters are flanking Luna on all sides as the race down to the Slytherin goal hoops, she has no where to go except forward. Leelee and Hermione are powerless to help her. What is Slytherin up to? Where are Gryffindor's beaters?"

Elvira scanned the field. She had positioned herself at the middle high stand. She was about to do the move Draco had made her practiced over and over again at practices, Draco had called it the Chaser Death Dive. She had to have perfect timing and fast speed. Draco had told her that no Quidditch player had ever tried the move she had tried to perfect it at practice, though she had never tried it in the rain. She looked over at Draco and saw him and Harry circling the pitch looking for the snitch still. She put her concentration back on the task and hand. Just about as she was gonna move she was hit in her left side. There were hundreds of gasps all about the pitch from everyone, all their eyes where on her.

"And Elvira is hit extremely hard with a bludger, by beater Jack, and knocked off her broom. She is struggling to hold on with one hand though." Ann shouted over the audience.

Some of the players had looked up to see her. There she was holding onto her broom with one hand for dear life, and the rain wasn't helping her at all she could feel her hand starting to slip from the handle, "Damn the rain" She said and saw someone stand up in the stand she was next too in the corner of her eye.

"Elvira!" they screamed and Elvira recognized it as Narcissa.

Elvira struggled and finally had a hold on her broom with both hands. She tried swinging onto her broom, but it was too painful. She knew that she was hurt, but needed to continue the game.

"Elvira seems to be still struggling, it looks as if she is hurt." Elvira closed her eyes and breathed a calming breath, trying to block out the pain. She tried again, but screamed out this time because of the pain. "I'm not sure but I think Elvira just screamed. It looks as if Draco has stopped looking for the snitch and is flying fast over to Elvira. Draco reaches her and helps her back on her broom."

"You alright there Eli?" he asked her, as he came under her and got her sitting on his broom then going next to hers so that she could climb over onto hers.

"I'll be alright. Just a little hurt though. I'll live." she said smiling at him. "Now get back out there and look for the snitch." Draco smiled at her and took off, and Elvira put her game face back on. Elvira looked back down at the chasers and saw that they were in the formation again for her to do the Chaser Death Dive. Her side hurt terrible and she hoped she could pull the stunt off, she wasn't going to quit now.

"It seems Elvira is ok and will be continuing the game. The Slytherins have now forced Leelee in between them and the others can't help. What are they doing?"

Elvira waited, they were relatively close to the ground, which meant she had to pull up quick. She waited for them to come closer and then dove at full speed.

"Elvira is going into a dive, heading straight toward the group of chasers. I think they're going to collide. She's almost there. She's right in front of them! They're gonna hit!"

As soon as Elvira was in front of Leelee she reached out as fast she could and grabbed the quaffle from her. She was about twenty feet from the ground and pulled up as fast she could.

"Yes" she said to herself and then started racing off to the Gryffindor goals two feet off the ground.

"Elvira nearly missed getting hit and running into the ground. She some how managed to get hold of the quaffle and is now racing at full speed to Gryffindor's goals. She shoots and scores! 10 points to Slytherin! 110 - 80, Slytherin still in the lead. This is any ones game. Hermione has possession of the quaffle, Slytherin beater Goyle aims a bludgers at her, and she barely misses getting hit, though she drops the quaffle in the process to Luna under her. Luna shoots at Slytherin's goals and scores! 10 points to Gryffindor! 110 - 90, Slytherin."

"This is a close-- and there go Draco and Harry in a nosedive straight to the ground. There neck and neck, neither looking to back out. They are getting closer to the ground, closer still, they both pull up at the same time racing each other near the ground around the pitch. Draco hits Harry, Harry hits Draco. Neither is backing down. Draco reaches out a hand towards the snitch, but it looks as if it's just out of reach. Harry tried the same thing and it too seems it's out of reach for him. They start flying up, over the teachers barely missing them and down into yet another dive, closer to the ground, closer, about ten feet from the ground. The two keep going. They're neck and neck. They pull up inches from the ground, and still following the snitch. Draco stands on his broom handle and reaches out. He jumps off his broom, Harry jumping off too and they hit the ground hard, flipping and turning. I can hear the crowd gasp."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are lying down on the ground not moving what so ever. Wait a minute Draco starts to stand up, he seems to look ok. He's got it! He's got the snitch! Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch and ended this close game. The final scores are Gryffindor- 90, and Slytherin- 260. Slytherin wins!"

"Bloody hell that hurt." Draco cursed the ground, his robes were semi-dirty and he could feel that he had a few cuts and scratches on his face.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try and catch the snitch." Potter said from behind him.

"Oh, but it's so much fun Potter." Draco sneered at him, and Harry walked away defeated with the rest of his team. Draco handed the snitch over to Madame Hooch and leaned over to pick up his broom, wincing in the process.

The rest of the Slytherin team flew down towards him, sneering and glaring at the Gryffindor team as they headed for their lockers. Elvira walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug. "You did it Draco!" she said smiling, but noticed he tensed. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, that just hurt a bit." he said smiling back at her.

"I bet. That looked horrific from up there. Surprised you didn't break your neck." Adrian said patting him on the back, he had some red marks and bruises forming from going one on one with the other chasers, the others looked the same too, red marks, bruises, traces of blood.

"And I'm glad you pulled off that stunt Eli. I knew you could do it." Draco told her.

"That was totally sick. You did it better then at practice even after you were hit with a bludgers and in the rain." Galvin said to her.

"DRACO! ELI!"

"Bloody hell", Draco mumbled, "I knew she wasn't gonna like that."

"Now Draco, that's no way to talk about your mom." Elvira said teasingly to him.

Narcissa ran up to them and practically hugged them to death. "Jesus lord, are the two of you alright? Draco, you have cuts and scratches on your face. Is anything broken? Are you dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Yes, no, no, and 3" Draco said answering her questions, before she yet again pulling them into another hug. "Mom, this is a little embarrassing." Draco said turning red, and seeing the rest of the team starting to snicker.

"I just wanted to make sure the two if you were ok. I mean Eli almost fell from her broom, you almost killed yourself. I should be very worried, which I am. But I am proud of you all. I told you that you could beat them didn't I?" she said to them.

"Umm, Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind we kinda want to head to the locker room and get out of these robes and into some clean ones." Elvira said saving Draco from his mother.

Narcissa looked them over again and deemed that they would be all right. She gave them one final hug, "Well I'm proud of you both and I can't wait 'til break to see you. I miss you." she said and left the pitch.

"Thank you so much Eli." Draco said to her when his mother was out of earshot.

"Anytime."

"Yea Draco, we don't want your mommy to embarrass you now would we." Galvin said imitating his mother.

"Shut up!" Draco said pushing him jokingly.

The team headed for the locker rooms, to shower and change into some cleaner cloths. When they got inside they put their brooms in their lockers and sat on the benches for a few to regain some strength. Draco pulled Elvira off to the side and gave her a kiss. "Are you sure you ok? You seemed to be hurting a lot in the game after you were hit, and when my mom attacked us."

"I'm ok, don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Draco wasn't convinced, his mom had hugged her by the shoulders and Elvira looked tensed then, and when they were playing she was a bit stiff, which wasn't the way she played. Her movements were more fluid and graceful on the broom. He put his hand over where she got hit and she gasped and fell to her knees, Draco going down with her. The team heard her gasp and ran to see what had happened. The found Draco supporting Elvira, she was clinging onto him for support and with some blood on Draco's hand, and some on Elvira's robes.

"Jesus Christ Elvira! Why didn't you say anything?" Adrian shouted to her. She remained silent, a grimace plastered on her face.

Galvin ran to the locker room doors and opened them. He held them open as Draco helped Elvira out. "This isn't going to work. You need to get to the Hospital Wing now." Draco picked her up so that her wounded side was facing out, and she put her arms around his neck. "Galvin you go ahead and clear the halls" Draco said running after Galvin.

They ran off the pitch and up to the school, the halls were crowded with students. "Everyone out of the way! Someone's injured!" Galvin said running through the halls with Draco coming behind him. The students started making to the sides clearing a small path and watched as three people in emerald green Quidditch robes ran by.

Whispers started flying around at once:

"Isn't that Elvira?"

"The one that nearly fell off her broom?"

"Is she bleeding?"

"Was she hurt that bad and still played?"

Galvin opened the doors to the hospital room and started panting, Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her little office to see who had come in so loudly. She saw three Slytherin players, two leaning up against the walls panting, while one was being carried.

"Goodness, I thought she said that she was ok." she said running up to Draco and Elvira. "Bring her over here, she needs to lay down."

Draco carried her over to a bed and gently sat her down. Madam Pomfrey pulled over a set of curtains and pulled them closed so the two boys couldn't see them. They two sat down on the bed next, to it, and listened to Madam Pomfrey talk to herself. "Oh poor dear. This is worse then I thought. Now this is going to hurt a bit." she told Elvira. The two heard a constrained whimper, and Madam Pomfrey came out, some of Elvira's blood on her hands. She ran over to a supplies cabinet and pulled out some bandages and some sort of potion. She went back through the curtains, muttered a spell and started wrapping up Elvira's torso.

"She's seventeen right? And how much does she weigh?" Madam Pomfrey asked through the curtain.

"Yea, and she's exactly 110 pounds." Draco answered her. Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains. Elvira lay on the bed sound asleep.

The nurse looked at the two boys. "She had a mild compound fracture. Two of her ribs were starting to break through her skin. I pushed them back into place, wrapped them up, and did a healing spell. It will take about a week or two for them to fully heal. I gave her a sleeping potion so she could rest more comfortably. She should have stopped playing as soon as she was hit. By playing she made her injuries worse. I'll let her leave tomorrow night for dinner, but she will need someone with her at all times, until she heals fully. Are either of you in all of her classes?"

"I am." Draco said.

"Well you must help her out with carrying books the best you can, and I'll give you a pass so that the two of you can leave early from each class to get to the next, ok?" Draco nodded. She conjured up two chairs next to Elvira's bed and walked back to her office and closed the door. Draco sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and took Elvira's hand into his own, Galvin sat down in the one next to him.

"Why didn't she say she was hurt that bad?" Draco asked him, staring at Elvira's sleeping face.

Galvin shrugged, "I don't know. Girls are strange and tend to keep things hidden."

Galvin stood up and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, he could tell that his best friend was worried and that was probably the scariest thing he had ever lived through. "I think I'll leave, I think you might need to be alone with her for awhile. Don't worry Draco, she'll be fine."

Galvin walked out of the hospital wing and saw the Quidditch team, plus Blaise and Angel heading towards him. They stopped when they reached him.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Blaise and Galvin asked at the same time.

Galvin then proceeded to tell the about Elvira's injury. He told Blaise and Angel that they would have to help her in the girls dormitories and that Draco would handle the rest. The group then headed back to the common room and told the rest of the house. Some of which felt bad and others that didn't really care.

"So what, if she's hurt. Who really cares? I knew she couldn't play Quidditch. You should have made me part of the team instead of that whore." Pansy said, after Galvin had finished telling them what had happened to Elvira.

Blaise went onto the aggressive side. She ran at Pansy, launched herself onto her and pinned her to the ground. "For your information Parkinson, I was at tryouts and practice and Elvira deserves to be on the team. She did all the routines with flying colors and today she pulled off the Chaser Death Dive that no one has ever done, with broken ribs and in the rain so I don't want to hear another insulting word from you, or trust me I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of. And I know for a fact that you aren't smart enough to know when you would need to dive. So shut your fat face right now and leave! And I will keep my promise if I hear your insulting voice even whisper anything about her or any of my other friends. Now get out of my face you cow!" Blaise said turning red in the cheeks.

"Fine I will. Come on Millicent." the two girls walked out of the common room.

Galvin looked at Blaise with wide eyes, "Damn girl! I've never heard you talk like that."

"Well someone else had to teach that pig a lesson since Elvira isn't here." Blaise said smiling.

A few hours later the students headed off to lunch. The group of Slytherin friends sat at their end of the table. It seemed odd not to have Draco or Elvira there.

"I guess Draco won't be at dinner?" Angel said.

"Guess not", said Alex.

A few minutes later though Draco came into the Great Hall, still in his Quidditch uniform, and sat down, stern faced.

"We thought you weren't going to show up." Marcus said to him.

"I wouldn't of, but Madam Pomfrey kicked me out saying that I needed to eat dinner since I didn't leave for lunch." Draco said rather angry. "I won't be in the common room though, I'm staying with Eli tonight." they all nodded.

"You missed it Draco. Blaise went and starting yelling at Parkinson in the common room. She had her pinned to the ground. I've never seen her go all crazy that way before. I swear Pansy was gonna break down into tears, you would have laughed your ass off." Galvin said, which made the group laugh, and Draco too, which was what he wanted.

The group started talking through dinner, laughing about jokes, about their Quidditch match and of course making fun of people, like Pansy. Though it didn't feel as right with Elvira not sitting there next to Draco laughing with them. When dinner was over Draco walked with his friends back to the common and room and he made Blaise and Angel get an outfit out for Elvira for him to take to the Hospital wing, while he changed out of Quidditch robes and into some black baggy pants and t-shirt. They came down with some baggy navy blue pants and a band t-shirt for Elvira. He thanked them and headed back to the Hospital Wing. When he got there he walked into the dark room and laid Elvira's cloths on the bedside table. He took her hand in his once again and reached up to her face and brushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her face. He laid his head down on her bedside looking up at her sleeping face and he too started to fall asleep.


	8. Time to Tell?

The next morning Elvira woke up earlier then usual. The hospital was halfway lit with the sun still rising. She saw that Draco had stayed with her through out the night and was now asleep on her bedside holding her hand. She went to sit up but winced at the pain it caused her left side. She reached down and twirled his blonde hair in her fingertips, until Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Ah good you are awake, but someone isn't." she said seeing Draco sleeping. "He stayed in here all yesterday and night with you. He really does care." she said smiling at her, Elvira returned the smile though felt a little awkward about a teacher saying that. "So Elvira, how are you feeling? Do your ribs hurt you at all when you move?"

"I feel ok, but yea my ribs do kinda hurt."

"All right, well I am willing to let you leave when he wakes up, but you need to go to your common room and lay down. I'll get you some medicine that you can take now that will help dull the pain."

She went into her office for a few minutes and came back out. In her hand she had a small black bottle, with something in it, and a glass of water. She helped Elvira sit up with out waking Draco. "Now take these two pills right now." she said handing them over to her. Elvira took the pills and swallowed them and drunk some of the water. "Now when you get to your common room, get Mr. Malfoy to bring up some breakfast for you. You'll need to take two pills at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, until they're gone. By the time you run out you should be fully healed. Now just lay back down and rest until he wakes up and then you can go, all right."

Elvira nodded and lay back down onto the pillow and watched Madam Pomfrey retreat to her office. Then she occupied herself with Draco's hair, while thinking about yesterday's match. She started to feel him stir and moved her hand. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, he jumped up immediately. "Eli, your awake. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm ok. Madam Pomfrey just gave me some pain killers." she said smiling at his worry for her.

Madam Pomfrey came out when she heard voices talking, she walked over to the two and looked at Draco. "I am allowing her to leave, but you have to take her straight to the common room and make her lay down. I've given her some painkillers that will dull the pain. When you get her to the common room I want you to go and get her breakfast. She hasn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast." Draco nodded. Madam Pomfrey made he get up and she pulled the curtain around Elvira's bed once again. She helped Elvira up and exited the curtain so that she could change out of her Quidditch robes. "When she finishes dressing you can take her." she said to Draco.

Draco sat there on the bed next to Elvira's and waited for her. "Ow. God damn it, that hurt."

"You all right in there?"

"Just peachy." Elvira said sarcastically. "All right I'm done."

Draco pulled back the curtains and saw Elvira sitting there on her bed a little pale. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He gathered up her Quidditch robes and slipped her medicine into his pocket. He helped her up off the bed, putting his had around her waist and held it to her right side, she put her hand on top of his. She put her left arm around his shoulders for a little more support. Together they made their way down to the common room, pausing every few minutes for Elvira, who would get a sudden jolt of pain. When they got into the common room, there were already students lounging around on the couches. They all looked up when they saw Elvira and Draco, most with concern that a member of their team was injured. Draco helped her up the steps and into her dormitory. Angel, Blaise, and Alexis were still asleep in their beds. Draco walked her over to her bed and helped her get into it. He bent down and gave her kiss, which she returned.

"I guess I'm playing doctor." he whispered with a sly smirk on his face.

"You can be my doctor all you want." Elvira whispered back to him and gave him another kiss.

Draco pulled up and put her Quidditch robes in the hamper next to her closet. He pulled out her medicine and sat it on her bedside table, and he sat down on her bedside. "So what does my fallen angel want to breakfast?" he whispered taking her hand and kissing it.

"Just some toast and orange juice, I'm not really hungry and then you can stay up here with me for the rest of the day if you want." Elvira whispered to him giving him a sweet smile.

"Whatever you want." he whispered back to her caressing her cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?"

"Ok." he leaned down and gave her another kiss, got up and left.

Elvira lay there thinking about nothing. Blaise and Angel started to stir in their beds. When they saw that Elvira was in her bed they jumped up and were on her bed in seconds waking Alexis up in the process.

"Are you ok?"

"How are you feeling?"

"When did you get up here?"

"Does Madam Pomfrey know you're here?"

Elvira just laughed at their on coming questions. "Everyone seems to be asking me that question."

"Well, we should. Our friend and best chaser is hurt", Blaise said.

Alexis looked over at them and glared, she really didn't like them that much and tried to keep away from them as much as possible, she got up and left the room. Elvira looked at her two friends and smiled, "I'm fine and Draco just helped me up her a few minutes ago. And yes she knows I'm here, should told Draco to help me up here. He'll be back in a few minutes, he went and got me breakfast. I think I'm gonna get spoiled if he is going to wait on me." the three girls laughed at the thought of Draco waiting on them. Elvira winced and grabbed her side, the other girls looked worried. "It's ok, just don't make me laugh so hard."

"You made yourself laugh." Angel said smiling.

"Yea I guess you're right?" she giggled.

The girls sat there talking about the match, and kept complementing Elvira on her crazy stunt. Draco came in a few minutes later carrying a tray full of different kinds of breakfast foods. "I had a feeling you two would be up and annoying Eli." Draco said looking at the girls. Angel and Blaise climbed off of Elvira's bed and sat on Blaise's. Draco sat the tray down on Elvira's bed and sat down next to her. "You can eat too guys. I brought up extra food for you two." Draco said to them.

"Yay! Breakfast in bed. You should do this more often for us, Draco." Blaise said jumping up to get something off the tray, Angel following after her.

"Don't count on it." Draco said taking a sip from his juice.

The four sat there talking the morning away. Blaise and Angel headed out of the common room and left Draco and Elvira sitting there on her bed. Draco leaned forward and picked up the now empty tray and put it on her bedside table. "You know, my reputation could be ruined if anyone found out I just hung out with three girls." Draco said leaned back down onto Elvira's pillows.

"Or they could just call you a pimp." she laughed and winced. "Ow."

"Don't laugh dummy. You'll hurt yourself."

"Sir yes sir." she said doing a little salute.

"Cute" he said kissing the top of her head.

The two laid there talking the day away or just sitting there in silence enjoying each other's company. Elvira slowly drifted off to sleep, her head leaning on Draco's shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head onto hers as well and just started think about everything, mostly about Elvira, his mother, and what his mother has been telling him. Elvira slept peacefully for two hours, then she started breathing heavy. Draco sat up trying to wake her up.

"Eli…Eli…wake up…its ok." he said shaking her gently, though she was already moving around somewhat. Eli started whimpering quietly.

She shot up suddenly, ignoring the pain that it caused her side, "Draco!" she shouted.

"I'm right here," he said to her.

She turned her head to look at him, pale skinned and tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest, and started sobbing quietly. He just rubbed her back and tried to calm her. She had had the dream again about the Deatheaters, but instead of killing Draco, they tortured him in front of her with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Everything's ok. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare. Sssshhh." he whispered to her.

She stopped crying and sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. "No everything is not ok. It wasn't just a nightmare. It was a living hell."

He reached a hand up to her face and wiped away a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "Tell me about."

She leaned on him for the next ten minutes, his arms wrapped around her listening to her telling him about the two versions of her nightmares. "I had this dream both the other night and just now. I don't think it is just a normal nightmare, I think they're trying to tell me something."

"I don't know what to tell you," he said.

"I don't know either, but hopefully I will be ok." she said smiling up at him, through red eyes.

A few minutes later Draco got up out of her bed, "I'll be right back sweetie." he said kissing the top of her head.

Draco walked out of her room and into his dormitory that was empty. He closed the door behind him, leaning up against it with his eyes closed and sighed. He felt bad keeping what he knew from Elvira. He sighed again and walked over to his desk and pulled out some parchment and ink. He scribbled down a quick letter to his mother telling her a brief description about Elvira's dream and asking her if he could tell Elvira about what he knew. He finished signing his name and walked over to his window. He opened it and his eagle owl, Night came flying up to him. He patted him on the head a few times and attached the letter to his leg.

"This needs to go to my mother, ok? Then when you come back come to Elvira's room for me." he told the owl, the owl hooted and flew of.

Draco went over to his bedside table and pulled out all of the letters that his mother had sent him about the Deatheaters and put them in his pocket. He walked over to his door and sighed, then out of his room, and back down towards Elvira's.

When he walked in Elvira looked up, her eyes redder then when he had left. He figured that she had been crying about the dream again. He walked over to her and sat down pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's ok baby." he whispered to her.

They sat there like that for hours, Elvira starting to cry every once in a while. Around dinnertime, Blaise came up and told them that it was time to come down and go to dinner. Draco told her ok and got Elvira's medicine, he made her take two pills and then helped her downstairs and to the Great Hall. They sat down and starting eating and talking to their friends, Elvira being unusually quiet.

When dinner was over the group headed back to the dungeons and into the common room. Draco took Elvira upstairs and sat with her when Night came flying into the room and landed on the headboard of Elvira's bed. Night dropped a letter down onto them and flew off again. Draco picked it up and read it to himself.

_Dear Draco,_

I don't think we can keep it from Elvira any longer. I suggest that you tell her about herself and what is going on. She needs to know, now that she is starting to have these dreams. I already sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining what you told me to him. Please take care of her, and of yourself. I couldn't bear to lose the two of you.

Love, with all my heart,

Your Mother

Draco sighed and looked down at Elvira.


	9. Truths Told and Halloween

'……….. Dear Draco,

I don't think we can keep it from Elvira any longer. I suggest that you tell her about herself and what is going on. She needs to know, now that she is starting to have these dreams. I already sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining what you told me to him. Please take care of her, and of yourself. I couldn't bear to lose the two of you.

Love, with all my heart,

Your Mother ………..'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed and looked down at Elvira.

She looked up at him and asked, "Draco, is everything all right?"

Draco looked her straight in the eyes. "No Eli, nothing is all right. My mother and me have kept something from you that you need to know now, but please don't hate us for it. We were trying to protect you and you must know that you are in danger, but I will keep you safe the best I can."

Elvira looked at him eyes a little wide. "Draco, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out about five letters, "Maybe you should read these first." he said handing them to her.

Elvira looked skeptically and opened the first letter and read it. Draco watched the expression on her face change to a mixture of worry and fright. When she finished the last letter, he could clearly see that she was scared and a little angry. She looked up at him, "You kept this from me?" she said quietly, but with a little anger in her voice. "How could you keep something this important about me secret Draco? Don't you think that I should have known about this? I thought you loved me and that you would tell me something like this. All this time of me asking you if everything was all right and you lying to me. I trusted you Draco. "

Draco looked down at his hands feeling ashamed. He believed he deserved that little speech she just gave him, and felt even more ashamed that he could hear anger and betrayal in her voice. He looked up at her and she saw in his eyes that he was miserable about what he had done, and she felt that she may have been a little harsh with him, but he needed to know how she felt about this. He reached for her hands and held them in his own.

"I feel so horrible about doing what I've done. But I wanted to keep you safe. I deserve what you just told me and probably the way I'm feeling. But we thought that it would be for your own good, but then you started having these nightmares. I couldn't take it anymore and decided that you needed to know. Please don't be mad at me, even though I can understand if you are, but I wanted to keep you safe. I love you so much and couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I would rather die, then you die. Please forgive me." he told her, every word that he said had come straight from his heart. He was willing to die for her, if it came to it. He let go of her hands and cast his head down not wanting to see the look on her face.

Elvira just sat there, looking at Draco as he hung his head. She felt a little bad now as well. He had meant everything that he had told her. A few tears started to roll down her cheeks. She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "But if you died, I wouldn't have anyone that cares for me this much." She pulled back and gave a forgiving smile, and kissed him gently. "I love you so much Draco, I couldn't live with out you as well." He smiled and hugged her back. "Your poor mother is at home with Lucius too, I hope she is all right." Elvira said concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. My mum is strong and she can handle my father." he said standing up and covering Elvira up, "Now as for now, get some sleep. We don't need to worry about anything yet." he said kissing the stop of her head. He walked over to the door and smiled as he closed the door.

Elvira lay there in her bed, thinking about what she had just read in those letters. The only reason Lucius had taken her in is because of her power and her she though it was all because of her parents. She lay there thinking about her dreams and how they started to make more and more sense. She took Draco's advice and tried not to think about it, she had to worry about school and when the time came she would worry about Voldemort.

So the weeks and days passed by in October, and by the 27th Elvira's side had completely healed up and she felt better then before. Thanks to Draco help and worry she felt closer to him then she had felt before. She had missed a few Quidditch practices, where they were one chaser down, and missed one match, which Blaise had played phenomenally in. Draco and the rest of the Prefects and Heads had planned the Halloween party and the student's excitement grew as the day of Halloween slowly went by until the party.

The night of the party Elvira had went into Draco's room and done his make-up, and looked at him up and down when she was finished. Draco was in black pants, with a loose black tie up vampire shirt, but without the ruffled neck, and black trench coat over it, that he had left it hang open. He had also been forced into wearing black lipstick and eyeliner, done by Elvira, and allowed her to enchant his eyes to look blood red, and his K-9s to look like fangs.

When she had finished with him she went back to her own room and her, Blaise, and Angel started to get ready. Elvira had on a black velvet gothic dress that ended a few inches above her ankles in a uneven zigzag pattern, the top of the dress had a halter top corset like style to it. She wore black knee high lace up boots, with a formfitting black vampiric coat over it, that she left open, and so that it barely touched the ground. She left her hair down, and put on black mascara and eyeliner, black lipstick, and a black line coming down from the middle of each eye down about a half an inch. She had enchanted her eyes to look blood red, and her K-9s to look like fangs.

Blaise was wearing a blood red halter-top corset with black laces, and a black skirt that was cut like the ends of Elvira's dress and ended five inches past her knees. She borrowed a pair of Elvira's boots that were healed, and laced up to the knee. They had dark red flames on the heal and toe, she was wearing a black duster that hung to the beginnings of the heels on her boots and her make up done the same way as Elvira.

Angel had a similar out fit to Blaise's. She had a on the same black skirt on as her, but with a dark green tank top corset. She had a pair of calf lace up boots, and had her make-up done as the other two. She didn't have on a coat or duster on though.

When the girls had finished getting ready they had headed downstairs to the common room. The whole team had decided to go as vampire's, and Blaise said that they had looked like a cult. The Slytherin Vampires she had called the group. The guys all had similar outfits on, but some pieces were in different colors. The girls had gotten the guys to wear the black lipstick, but only managed to get Galvin, Adrian, and Draco to wear the black eyeliner. Elvira was a little uncomfortable as she was reminded more and more about her nightmares, because the costumes that her and Draco were wearing were the ones that they had worn in her dreams. Draco just took her hand and told her that she would be all right, when she walked over to him and kissed him. The group headed off to the Great Hall together at 9:00 pm, with some first years moving out of the way from them when they saw the group of ten cloaked in black, with blood red eyes and fangs walked by.

When they entered the Great Hall, they were in awe. The enchanted ceiling showed that it was raining outside and instead of candles floating, there were skulls and pumpkins floating with candle in them. The four long house tables were no where to be seen, instead along the walls were round tables that sat twelve people, a few tables were filled up already. The teachers table was still there and some of the teachers were sitting there talking to one another or down with the students. There were a few long tables on either side of the entrance with assortments of candies, cakes, and drinks. There was a DJ on one side of the hall, dressed as a devil with hundreds of CD's, and a little raised stage with some microphones set up, he had music already playing. There were decorations all over the wall, skeletons, bats, pumpkins, black cats, and ironically enough witches. Flying up with the pumpkins and skulls floating above their heads were enchanted paper bats. The group headed to a table opposite of the karaoke stage and sat down. There was a skull sitting in the center of the table with a red glowing candle in it.

Everyone was in costume, fairies, vampires, goblins, witches, wizards, devils, cats, angels, elves, Quidditch Players, everything that one could think of. The group ha spotted Pansy and burst out laughing. She was not in costume at all, she was what she truly was, a slut.

When everyone was there, Dumbledore got up on the stage and called attention. The music ceased and everyone was looking at him. "Happy Halloween everyone. I would like to tell you all and I'm sure that the first through fourth years will be quit pleased. I am allowing all students to stay here until midnight, instead of dismissing the younger ones to go to bed." There were cheers from the students he had mentioned. He raised his hands again to silence them. "Our DJ tonight has been kind enough to bring in extra microphones and a monitor so that you can all do karaoke. There shall also be a costume contest, that the teachers will be judging, they will come around and have you write your names down along with what they believe to be your category. The categories are scariest, prettiest, cutest, best group, best couple, and best costume. Lastly, I'd like the Prefects and heads to stand up." the six students stood up. "and give them a round of applause for the decorations, contests, and entertainment for tonight." everyone clapped for them. "Now, let the party begin."

The music started up again and groups of students walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Elvira, Blaise, and Angel had ran out on the floor and started dancing with each other, while the guys sat and watched them from the table. Crabbe and Goyle though were at the snack table all ready getting the group snacks and drinks. When a slow song began Blaise and Elvira had gone over to the group and literally forced Galvin and Draco to come out and dance with them.

Galvin had his hands around Blaise's waist and she had her arms around his neck. They gently swayed back and forth to the music whispering to each other. Draco had his hands Elvira's waist as well along with her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed back and forth. When she caught Blaise's eyes she smiled and Blaise smiled back. The song ended and the four went back and sat down at their table and started munching on snacks. A few teachers came up and were signing them up for the contest, and some students had gotten up and done a song, singles and groups.

Two hours, 11:00 pm, into the party, the girls had managed to get all the guys to get up and dance, except Crabbe and Goyle, who mostly stood at the snack table. They talked to some of their other friends every once in a while, and Blaise and Elvira were whispering about how cute Angel and Alex looked together. Someone had just finished a karaoke song that was pop/rap song and it was starting to get on Elvira's nerves. Elvira had talked Blaise and Angel into doing a song.

"We'll be right back guys." Elvira said to them as they stood up to leave, and Blaise and Elvira hung their coats on the back of their chairs.

"Where're are you going?" Galvin asked.

"Nowhere." Blaise said to him.

The girls headed over to the DJ and asked him if they could do a song after Leelee Johnson was done hers. He said yes, and asked them what song they would like to do and who was the artist and album. He went back and looked through his CD's found the CD and showed it to them, to make sure that it was the right CD, and they nodded. He put it into the second stereo unit and waited for Leelee to finish her song and the girls discussed how they wanted to sing the song. Blaise and Angel wanted Elvira to sing the main parts and they would sing the back up, Elvira had no choice but to agree with them. When Leelee was done she stepped of stage, with some students clapping for her and the three girls walked up on stage.

The DJ spoke into his stationary microphone, "This next song is from Evanescence's CD Fallen. The song is Tourniquet, and will be sung by Elvira, Blaise, and Angel."

Upon hearing their friend's names, Draco, Galvin, Adrian, Alex, and Marcus turned into their seats to see their friends, and in some cases girlfriends standing up on the stage.

Elvira and the two girls were a little nervous, they were each standing behind a microphone, and were waiting for the music to start. They saw their friends look up when their names were announced, and they felt a little bit better. The song started and Blaise and Angel waited for Elvira to start.

**__**

Elvira:

"I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more

**__**

Blaise/Angel:

so much more

**__**

Elvira:

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

**__**

Blaise/Angel:

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

**__**

Elvira:

do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

**__**

Blaise/Angel:

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

**__**

All:

I want to die!!!

**__**

Blaise/Angel:

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

**__**

Elvira:

my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied Christ

tourniquet

my suicide"

© Evanescence, Amy Lee, Fallen, Tourniquet

When the song ended they got a round of applause and they smiled and walked off stage, laughing with each other. They walked over to their table and sat down, the guys smiling at them.

"That was bloody good, girls." Adrian said to them.

"Thanks." they said in union, and they were all smiles that they didn't screw up.

After another group of kids went up and finished their song on the karaoke, Dumbledore walked up on stage with a piece of parchment in his hands. Everyone started to grow silent, and he started to speak. "I have the results in for the costumes, when your name is announced please come out on the floor, so that we may all see your costume. Scariest costume goes to Jack Connell, for his half decomposed corpse costume. Prettiest goes to Amy Carter for her Tinkerbell outfit. Cutest goes to Kimberly McDonald for her baby costume. The best group costumes goes to our little cult of Slytherin Vampires, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zambini, Angel Canahan, Galvin LeStrange, Elvira Rosier, Adrian and Alex O'Neil, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Our best couple has to go to Draco Malfoy and Elvira Rosier for their matching vampire outfits. And the best costume here tonight goes to Hermione Granger for Dragon and Dragon Tamer outfit. Let us give a round of applause for out winners. Thank you all for putting out your efforts for tonight. Now let us continue our party for another hour." Dumbledore said, and he climbed back down the stage.

"Sorry Dumbledore, but this party is ending a little early." said a voice from the entrance.


	10. Voldemort

'…."Sorry Dumbledore, but this party is ending a little early." said a voice from the entrance….'

* * *

Everyone was dead quiet as they looked at the entrance hall. There stood thirty cloaked figures, wands raised in all direction, mostly at the teachers, Deatheaters had gotten into the school. The students that were near the entrance had scattered away from them.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore said outraged and heading over to them.

"You know why we are here Dumbledore, and we won't leave until we get it. If you try and oppose us I think some students might have to die." the lead Deatheater spoke.

Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, and he had good feeling that two of his students knew as well. Elvira was scared and so was Draco, though he was trying to hide it. They knew what they were talking about. Draco took Elvira's hand and held it tight. "They are not going to get you." he whispered to her, Elvira went to step closer to him but was stopped, by the Deatheater speaking.

"Dear Elvira, why don't you came over here?" he said looking straight towards her. "and Draco, why not you as well?"

"You will not go near them." Dumbledore said.

"Really now." the Deatheater cackled, and nodded his head toward to Deatheaters to his right. "I disagree."

There was a loud pop and the two Deatheaters now stood in front of Draco and Elvira. "You will not touch them!" shouted Blaise coming forward towards them. One of the Deatheaters said a spell and Blaise was knocked back unconscious, Galvin rushing towards her.

The Deatheaters grabbed the two teenagers and turned around to show Dumbledore the two struggling students. "You let them go!" Dumbledore ordered.

"You have no power over us. Only our master Voldemort does." he said and there were several loud pops and the Deatheaters disappeared along with Draco and Elvira, and the entire hall was dead silent.

Madam Pomfrey ran over to where Blaise and Galvin were and started trying to get Blaise awake. McGonagall ran up to Dumbledore, "What are we going to do Albus? They just took two students, we have to go after them."

Dumbledore looked at her solemnly, "We cannot Minerva. Draco and Elvira's fate are totally in their hands. It is up to them to save their selves, and make the right choices. We cannot help them at all." He looked at all the frightened students and teachers, "Everyone is to stay in here tonight, you will all be much safer together." he waved his wand and purple sleeping bags appeared on the floor, "Now I recommend that you all try and get some sleep."

The frightened students slowly walked over to sleeping bags with their friends, and took off some parts of their costumes that they couldn't sleep with. The Slytherin Quidditch team was worried sick, not only had their friend Blaise been hit with a curse, but Draco and Elvira had been taken by those Deatheaters. Blaise started to come too and she looked up at Galvin and Madam Pomfrey. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ssshh, just go to sleep." Galvin said to her. The group got into sleeping bags quietly and worried, and tried to sleep the best they could.

Elvira heard a pop and looked around herself. The Deatheater still had her by the arms and next to her, Draco was being held by the arms as well. They were where she was in her dreams, they were in that same forest, and there were Deatheaters everywhere, with one in the middle. Lord Voldemort took his hood down and came towards them.

"Hello, Elvira." he said evilly to her, as he ran his long, pale, cold fingers down her cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Draco yelled at him.

"Bite your tongue boy! Or you will surely die. Only your precious Elvira can save you now." Voldemort snapped at him.

"Elvira you know why you are here. I know that you have had those dreams about what is that I am going to ask of you." Voldemort said smiling cruelly.

"And you already know my answer. You hurt my best friend and expect me to join you, well you better think again, cause you know I wont." Elvira said coldly to him.

"Really." he said and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Don't you dare." Elvira said in a deadly tone.

Voldemort smirked, "Crucio!" he bellowed and Draco fell to the ground withering in pain.

"Stop it!" Elvira yelled at Voldemort, as she watched Draco on the ground shaking in pain, but holding in the screams.

"Then join me." He said and yelled Crucio again and sent Draco into another period of pain.

Elvira knew that this wasn't like her dream anymore. If she didn't do anything quick, Voldemort would surely kill Draco and herself. She couldn't wake up this time and hug Draco and cry. She would lose him forever this time. She remembered back to the moment when they had told each other that they couldn't live without each other and would die for one another, and tears started to flow form her eyes at the thought.

"This is your last chance Elvira. Join or I will kill him this time, and by now you must know I am not joking." Voldemort said to her, wand still pointed at Draco. "I'll count to three. One."

Elvira looked at Draco, lying on the ground shaking slightly.

"Two."

She had to do something, she started struggling against the Deatheater that was holding her.

"Three. Times up for your Draco. Avada Kadev--"

"NO!!" Elvira shouted cutting him off. There was a bright white light emitting from her, which seemed to come from her heart. She no longer looked like a fallen angel anymore, but the archangel, and was holding the fallen Deatheaters wand that was lying behind her and had it pointed at Voldemort.

"That's the power I am looking for!" Voldemort said laughing at Elvira. Voldemort went to put the killing curse on Draco again, but his wand flew from his hand. He looked up slightly scared at Elvira, who had her wand trained on him.

"Don't go near him!" She screamed at him.

"Why what are you going to do?" Voldemort mocked her.

"This. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort smirked as the killing curse started towards him. The green light didn't affect his feelings at all.

The green sparks vanished, and Elvira looked to where Voldemort had been standing. There was nothing there, no cloths, body anything, but the cruel laugh that echoed through the trees around her told her that he had lived. She looked around and didn't see any of the Deatheaters, that were there just seconds ago. The bright white light around her dimmed, and she ran over to Draco.

She fell to her knees right beside and pulled him up so that he was lying against her. Tears falling from her eyes at seeing his eyes closed, and not breathing. "Draco…" she started shaking him, "Draco…please wake up…don't do this to me…don't leave me…Draco…please…please…don't go…I love you…" she started to cry freely now. Tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on him.

She closed her eyes and a million thoughts ran through her mind. She had failed him. She let him die, and she couldn't kill Voldemort. He was still alive and Draco's death was in vain. She had lost the one person in her life that she had cared for so much. She couldn't live without him, she would close herself up, and she wouldn't be able to live.

"Draco…please don't go…I need you here… please try and wake up for me…" she tried waking him up again. "Don't leave me…" she closed her eyes again knowing that he was gone from her forever. She touched her forehead to his and started crying harder, " don't leave me…I'm so scared without you…please don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere." she heard and opened her eyes, she looked down and saw Draco staring up at her, with a small smile on his face.

"Draco…" she whispered not believing her eyes. He was alive. "Draco!" she said and hugged him, crying tears of joy.

"You know I couldn't leave you." he whispered to her.

"I know, but I was scared that you really did."

"Don't be scared anymore." and hugged her again. "Now all we need to do is get back to school. Those Deatheaters managed to apparate out of the school somehow. We need to try." he said.

Elvira stood up and helped Draco up, and he leaned on her for a little support. "Want me to try? I'm a little bit stronger then you." she asked him and he nodded.

Elvira closed her eyes and held on to Draco tighter. She tried remembering exactly what the hallway next to the entrance of the Great Hall looked like. She thought about the stone walls, the suits of armor, the oak doors everything. She heard a pop and felt Draco still with her, there was another pop and they were standing there in front of the entrance to the great hall. McGonagall was standing there looking astonished at the two.

"Dumbledore!" she shouted inside the hall "Pomfrey!"

The two came running to McGonagall. "What's the matter Minerva?" Dumbledore asked as he was coming towards her, Madam Pomfrey right in his heals. When he saw Elvira and Draco, leaning on her, he was just as shocked.

"Oh my goodness" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw the two. She walked over to Draco and helped him over to an empty sleeping bag.

"He was under the Cruciatus curse, twice." Elvira told her.

"And you, are you all right?" she asked her.

"I'm fine." Elvira said to her.

"Miss. Rosier. I think we need to discuss what happened." Dumbledore told her and she nodded. She followed him up to the teacher's table and sat down. "Tell me exactly what happened?"

Elvira told him everything that had happened, to the very detail, even though some moments were a little painful for her. When she had told him everything she sat there silently waiting for him to speak.

"So, your power is awakened, and Voldemort still lives, and the Deatheaters are regaining power?" he said to her, and she just nodded. "Well, it seems that the whole wizarding world will have to on high alert. You don't have to worry about that. You should just go and get some rest, your friends have been worried about you." he said to her.

She stood up and went to were her friends were sleeping. Draco was already over there, still awake waiting for her. She took of her boots and slipped into the sleeping bag nest to him. He kissed her on top of the head, "I'm so proud of you Eli." he said. "and thanks, you saved my life."

She smiled up at him and kissed him. "You're the only reason I was able to do what I did." she snuggled into him, feeling safer, and suddenly felt extremely tired, and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Safe and Sound

The next morning, Elvira woke up still lying in Draco's arms, her head resting against his chest. The experiences of what happened last night came rushing back to her, and made a few fresh tears form in her eyes. She lay there thinking about what had happened and what she had felt. Draco moved his hand to smooth her hair down, she looked up to see him wide awake, and smiled. He saw her look up at him, "Morning." he said giving her a little kiss.

"Morning." she said back to him.

He let go of her so that she could stand up and stretch. She saw that Blaise and Angel were starting to wake up, and the others still sleeping away. She prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that she knew she would be receiving from the two.

Blaise was the first one to see Elvira standing and launched herself at her and gave her a big hug, then giving a hug to Draco, Angel following suit. Then the questions came.

"Oh my God! Are the two of you all right?"

"What happened?"

"When did you get back?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why didn't you wake us up?"

"What is going on?"

"Why did they take you?"

"What were they doing here?"

Elvira tried to calm the two girls down, when they started crying. "What's wrong guys?", Elvira asked them concern in her voice.

Blaise and Angel launched themselves at her again, "We were so worry about the two of you. We didn't know what was going to happen." Angel told her.

"Well we're back here and ok, so please just calm down." Draco said to the two girls.

By now the other guys were awake and Draco and Elvira sat down with them and started answering all their questions the best they could, and telling them what happened in hushed voices.

"Wow, so you're like some super witch or something." Alex stated.

"I guess so in that sense." Elvira said running her hand through her hair, that was slightly tangled.

When all of the students were awake Dumbledore called for their attention. "Good morning to all. I would like to tell you all that last night we sent letters to all of your parents telling them of the incident that occurred here. We reassured them that all of you were safe and that we have placed more charms and spells on the castle to prevent this from happening again. What happened last night was a very serious thing and that things may be coming that are terrible, but known that your are all safe here now. So why don't we go back to our dormitories and get out of these costumes and eat breakfast, and I think that classes should be canceled today also." he said getting cheers from the students about the classes.

Elvira, Draco, and the rest of the gang headed back to the common room, all the way there though Elvira and Draco were pointed at and they heard whispering around them. They figured that would have happened. When they got through the common room entrance they headed up to their dormitories to change out of their costumes and into regular cloths. They all met in the common room and hung out until lunch, they ate lunch and headed out to the lake to sit by it and talk.

The autumn month passed by very quickly and changed in to winter. The colorful leaves fell off the surrounding trees and the branches were left bare. The days passed quickly for all the students and the excitement of the winter holidays could be seen in all of their faces.

The morning for the departure home, the students stood around Hogsmede Station saying goodbye to their friends that would be staying behind. Draco and Elvira boarded the train and shared a compartment with Galvin, Adrian, Alex, and Blaise. The others were staying at the castle for the break. Elvira and Blaise were hanging out the window waving goodbye to Angel, Marcus, Crabbe, and Goyle. When the train started to move and leave the station, Draco looked over at Blaise and Elvira giggling with each other. Draco could see that she was having fun, but could see the worry in her eyes about going to the manor with Lucius there.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾, Elvira looked out the window and saw Narcissa standing there amongst all the other parents awaiting their children. She didn't see Lucius anywhere. "Draco, didn't you say that your father always picks you up every year?", Elvira said looking back to him.

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"Because, I don't see him." Draco looked at her for a second a little confused, then got up and looked out the window. He didn't see him either, only his mother looking very patient. Why wasn't he there? Where could he be? Questions like this kept running through his head.

The train came to a silent stop and the hall outside their compartment was very noisy with students. Elvira and Blaise followed behind Draco, Galvin, Adrian and Alex, talking to each other. When they stepped off the train they gave each other a big hug. They weren't going to see each other during the summer, but they were going to owl each other. They broke free from each other and she and Galvin headed off together, Adrian and Alex went over to their parents, and Draco lead Elvira over to his mother. She gave each of the a hug and a kiss before looking them over, and smiled.

"Mom, where's dad?", Draco asked her.

Narcissa's smile faded and turned into a frown. "He left the manor dear. He went to live with them and their master. The manor is all ours now." she said to the two referring to the Deatheaters as them. There was a long silence before Narcissa broke it, "Lets get going shall we?" Together they headed over to the limo and had a silent trip home.


	12. Final Words

The manor was the same. Elvira didn't even notice Lucius wasn't there as the days passed by, she rarely saw him when he was there so it didn't bother her. As the days passed though, however, Voldemort started to grow on her mind.

She found herself one day sitting in her room staring out of her window thinking about him and what he wanted with her and what he would do again to get to her. She pulled herself out of these thoughts and focused her attention outside slipping into a daze. The sun was just getting ready to set and snow had started falling lightly to cover the bare ground. She sighed to herself watching the snow flakes fall.

She pulled herself out of her daze when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she said knowing that it was probably Draco. Sure enough it was him standing in her doorway with his black cloak on and holding her black one in his hands.

"Will you walk with me?", he said smiling at her.

She smiled back and walked over to him. She took her cloak from him and slid it on. "I will walk with you." she said. He smiled again and took her hand.

"Good, because I didn't want to force you." he smirked.

"You know you're evil sometimes?" she said to him, he just smirked back at her in response.

They headed down the stairs together and went towards the back doors passing the living room where Narcissa was reading. She looked up and smiled at the two as they walked by, 'They are so cute together', she thought to herself as she turned a page in her book.

They walked outside and went past the pool. The snow was falling lightly and was landing in their hair, though they didn't mind. They walked through one of the paths just content with each others silence, though Elvira managed to knock snow from one of the braches to cover Draco and in turn cover herself as well, even though it was just a little bit of it. When they reached on of the fountains that was now frozen, they stood there watching the sun sink, Elvira in Draco's arms.

When the sun was ¾'s the way down, Draco turned Elvira toward him. He held her hands in his and stared straight into her eyes. Draco then cast his glance down, feeling a bit nervous, then looked back up at her.

"Eli…" he said softly then paused.

She smiled up at him, "What is it Draco?" she asked him.

"Eli" he started again. "I don't know how to tell you this but I'll try my best. Eli you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thought my life was going to be destroyed and I would end up a Deatheater like my father, but then you showed up and saved me, I don't know how exactly but you did. You saved my life and it was the greatest thing that anyone could have done for me, let alone from someone I barely knew. I owe you so much and I have done all I could to help you in anyway I can and I promise to continue to do so. That night when we first kissed…it…it meant so much to me and I'll never forget it. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you so much and I don't want to lose. I thought I lost you that day when I told you everything that I had kept from you, but you forgave me, which meant so much. I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever, and I don't want to keep anything from you ever again. I thought about this and how I was going to do this and I figured why not the traditional way."

Draco stopped for a moment and noticed that tears started to fall down Elvira's pale skin and that she was smiling. He took a deep breathe and went down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Elvira gasped slightly and put her hands over her mouth as more tears slid down her face.

"No no no no, I need your hand for this." he said smiling as he pulled her left hand down towards him. He opened the small box to reveal a silver band with a diamond in the center, surrounded by small green emeralds. "I love you Eli, and I don't want to lose you, so I am hoping that you feel the same way about me and will give me the honor of you being my bride. Will you marry me Elvira Morganna Rosier?"

Elvira broke into tears and nodded her head yes, unable to speak. Draco smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. As he stood up she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I love you so much." she said through her sobs.

"I love you too." he said rubbing her back.

After a few moments and Elvira stopped crying they sat down together and watched the sun finish to set. Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around his new fiancée. He was so happy and couldn't keep it in as he was smiling like and idiot. Elvira was his and nothing could change that. His life had changed so much in the past few months.

"Draco?", Elvira said softly.

"Mmm?"

"You know this isn't the end. I have a feeling that we are in for a lot more trouble." she said still rather quietly.

Draco sighed, "Yea I know. We are going to have a lot of trouble now. But don't worry Eli, there is one thing I know that's going to happen."

"What's that?" She asked him, now turned to look at him.

Draco smiled, "We're going to face it together." Elvira smiled back up at him and kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head against his. She was happy now that she knew that she wasn't going to have to face anything without him now. She smiled to herself and was contented to just watch the sun set and look at the snow that was still falling.

Unbeknownst to them, in the woods where the sun couldn't reach, Voldemort stood in the center of a thousand new and old followers. He was happy as well. He had more followers, which meant a bigger army, there were plans being made and ready and they should be put into play soon, if everything went according to plan, and all he had to do was get his hands on Elvira and turn her to his side. He smiled cruelly and turned to face his Deatheaters, and spoke in a harsh voice….

(This speech is actually a song, but I thought it would be a nice speech. © Cradle of Filth, Nymphetamine, Coffin Fodder)

"The time has come

To rise again

Freedom lift thy sewered hem

Free from beasts and skewered men

My dreams unroll

Ten thousand fold

Their world will never take me

They will never desecrate my soul

The starts I have grasped

Are so far lonely constellations

And wishing on those stars

My spirit bars annihilation

From earthen miseries

Hosts of most fell forms of greed

Ghosts of pearly gate remissions

Forever hunting me

Slit the witch and watch him bleed

As with any inquisition

Lying from the start

The preachers plied their craft

Scoffing elder glories

And dying, I depart

To make their sunken hearts

A coffin for stories

The time is past

To falter when

Freedom slips my somber pen

And gates to wolves break open then

My feelings may

Seem constant prey

But claws no more will rake me

Those whores have fled to darker days

Above and beyond

I have wronged in my position

But now the winds are strong

To soar from Babel's vision

Of cutthroat jealousies

Dock to dock those mongrels breed

Dogs of fogged derision

Pacing, soon to be

Back to pack mentality

When my killing moon is risen

Trying from the start

These creatures of the dark

Were quaffing mourning glories

And dying, I depart

To make their drunken hearts

A coffin for their stories

Innovation in ovation

Imagination stirs

Somewhere the dusk is lining

Red the shore of a roaring sea

And though loved there someone is pinning

For waves of blood to run and rescue me…

The time has come

To rise again

Freedom lift thy sewered hem

Free from beasts and skewered men

My dreams unroll

Ten thousand fold

Their world will never take me

They will never desecrate my soul"

With those final words said Voldemort and the Deatheaters disapparrated leaving the forest dark, silent, and eerie.

THE END

I hope you all liked this story. I'm sorry that it took me a while to finish, but I had gotten writers block. I plan to write a sequel. Tell me if you would like one. Thanks again!


End file.
